Human Delusions
by melWinter
Summary: The truth is in the eye of the beholder...and often enough, you have to learn it for yourself. Buffy/Spike shipper.
1. Prologue

**Sunnydale, California**

The night was like any other night in the barren expanse of desert in California. What was once a small but thriving town was no more, a crater the expanse of the city's edge with army patrols and barricades now where it once stood, keeping civilians away. But there would be a visitor tonight.

A lone rider stopped just short of the barricade, climbing off the 'borrowed' motorcycle and approaching across the graveled terrain on silent feet. With keen ears much too sensitive to be human, he detected three soldiers and pinned down their locations with his eyes, taking a careful sniff of the air to be sure. Knowing he was safe, he casually dipped his hand into his jacket pocket and fished out a cigarette, lighting it and contemplating life for the first time in a long time. He had no plan or agenda now. No one to depend on him. No one who needed him and no obligations. For the first time in more than a hundred years, for the first time in his entire existence he was free. His own man...er, vamp.

He reflected on the past as his keen blue eyes swept over the pit that now expanded where an entire town used to exist. Sunnydale. A place and a name he knew well. The former Hellmouth that been effectively shut down by a group of girl-child warriors and a souled vampire's sacrifice. He thought to the past, before the town and while living in it. He'd given Dru back her strength and in return she'd cast him aside. Just as they all do in the end. He was starting to learn that lesson, though. In the end he had only himself to rely on.

She wasn't the only one either. Nibblet had every right to hate him for what he'd done and no amount of apology would ever make it right. He'd respected her for her resolve up until she turned against her own sister. After that there was mutual anger between the two of them. The Scoobies he felt about the same, although they could all bloody well kiss his ass. Not a lick of thanks from any of their ungrateful mouths after everything he'd done for them. And his slayer, she was a different story. She had been grateful, perhaps even had loved him. But even if she loved him, she could never be with him. Too afraid of what everyone else had to say about it. His sorrows and his joys all wrapped around one sassed-mouth little warrior package.

Then he thought to now and realized what he should have a long time ago. He'd been a child playing at being a grown up. Fight the good fight. Do the right thing. Make nice with the white hats and she'll just fall in love with you. He'd been an idiot is what he'd been. He'd learned a few things since then. Just a year from then but being in Los Angeles, fighting with and alongside his grandsire, had done what a hundred years before it hadn't. He'd finally grown up.

Was it losing Fred? His own hands? Or the final bitter betrayal of the Watcher and the Slayer that had done it? He wasn't sure but he knew now there was no going back. It was just like this soul of his, there was no going back to being wallflower William anymore than he could pick up Spike's old life. The only thing he did know with absolute certainty was that LA was no longer a welcome home. He closed his eyes for just a moment, picturing the final battle with Wolfgram and Hart in his head. Demons pouring down that small alleyway while they had stood side by side and ready to take on the world.

Gunn. Illyrea. Angel. All of them gone, now, with only him still standing. Rather ironic that the last one to join was also the only one left behind. Yeah, he was left behind is what it was. Once again the Powers decided to pluck him from the jaws of death. Apparently his little stint as a ghost was more than just a mistake.

Taking a last puff of his fag, he flicked it into the crater and watched it fall all the way down, "...look how far down the rabbit hole goes..." He felt a bit like Alice stepping into Wonderland. Only without the dress and frills, thank you. But still, here he was in a brave new world with his past finally behind him.

There was nothing left for him here, either. Best to just keep on moving, to where he wasn't sure. He was adrift of the world, no longer a part of it. Soul or not he didn't fit in the demon world or the human one. He'd killed for more than a hundred years and nothing could ever make up for that, but he refused to be that demon, that monster anymore. Spike was gone and in his place was a man looking to build his future.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**New Council of Watchers**

**London, England**

A small, pale girl with short mouse-brown hair trembled internally while sitting in the high backed chair and cast furtive looks around the room. She could see curious girls from the landing of the second story looking down on her and whispering but she ignored that. She could even ignore the searching, calculating looks of the people that called themselves watchers around her. She didn't really care. So she was a slayer, whatever that meant. At the moment only one thought was paramount on her mind.

Two weeks ago she'd been in Los Angeles, just going about her business, returning home after a long day of moving boxes and crates at her job when all hell had broken loose. Literally. Some kind of opening in the sky and hundreds of demons had poured down onto the streets of LA. People around her had turned to run screaming from these things but not she. Instinct alone had called her to fight them. She grabbed the sword off the nearest dead thing and had started slashing to save herself.

But she'd been without any kind of training her whole life and she'd been easily overpowered. Then bam, the demons suddenly go flying off of her and skidding down the street. With large eyes she'd looked to the left to see the most gorgeous being she'd ever seen walking with deadly determination down the alleyway and toward the portal thing.

He glowed as if he were empowered from within, his hair as white as could be and it was his eyes that ensnared her and frightened her. He was in full vamp mode, fangs and bumpies but his eyes promised death and destruction. She'd fled, tail tucked firmly between her legs and had gotten the hell out of there.

A hand waved a cup in front of her and quietly she accepted it, frowning down at the contents and pushing thoughts of LA firmly from her mind, "It's just cocoa. My mom and best friend made it all the time for me when I was younger."

Glancing up at the beautiful girl with long, dark blond hair, "Your mom's your best friend?"

The girl smiled sadly, sitting down and ignoring the watcher people shuffling and murmuring in the background, "Kinda, but its not what I meant. My mom made cocoa for me before she died. And my best friend learned it from her and kept up the tradition when he was taking care of me."

She took a sip, smiling just a little, "It's really good."

The girl nodded a little, "Thanks." Her lower lip trembled just a little, "It's the only thing I have of him, really. Just a dumb recipe after everything-..." She shook her head a little, her emotions contained, "Anyway-..."

Getting the feeling that this best friend was no longer living, "I'm sorry he died, or whatever happened. I'm Linda."

Nodding, seemingly collecting her composure, "Dawn. And thanks. It's been a year but...I still really miss him-..."

"I don't care, Giles! You had no right to keep this shit quiet! You know bloody well if those fuckers had gotten out all hell would have broken loose. Literally!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at Linda, both of them warily watching the double doors to the library as the discussion quieted a little, "And cue my sister who's landed in potty mouth world."

Linda smiled a little crookedly, "New?"

Shaking her head a bit, "Not so much. She's always had a temper...it got worse after he died."

"Your best friend?" Dawn nodded mutely, studying her fingers as a stroller was quietly pushed in from a side door. Linda's eyes lit up to spot the quiet pair of twins resting, "Oh, they're so cute! They look just like you."

"Yeah....I've been told that..."

The girl pushing them glanced down at Dawn, "Should I go-?"

Dawn shook her head, reaching for the small boy, "Nope. I got 'em." She picked the little one up and cradled him, big blue eyes blinking open to stare at her, "Hey there, little one. You ready to go on a big plane ride?"

He giggled at her, showing a dimple and Dawn sighed softly with a forlorn look, stroking a finger over his soft cheek, "Hey, Dawnster?"

Dawn glanced to her left at the hesitant brunette and she gave him a small smile, "Hi, Xander."

The brunette looked relieved and shoved his hands in his pockets for half a minute before thrusting a picture at her with a sigh, "This is from me and Willow. It's...you know..." After Sunnydale the Summers had pretty much gone their separate ways from the rest of the Scoobies. They barely kept in touch with one another. He sighed softly, "Even if Buffy never talks to us again, we want you to know we're not going to forget. Not what he did or anything. We each have a copy, so we'll remember the real hero even if everyone else forgets..."

She calmly put the baby back in his stroller, flipping the picture over and eyes widening in shock before shooting a look at him, "S-Spike?"

He scratched the back of his head with a shrug, "I don't know how she did it. I'm not sure I want to know. But it does really look like him, doesn't it?"

Lower lip trembling, finger carefully touching the picture. If it wasn't him it was a very skillful replica, the vampire staring into the lense with piercing blue eyes, hands shoved in his trademark black leather duster, "It really does." Her features smoothed over, "We can't show this to Buffy."

He shrugged a bit, "Why not? Maybe it will cheer her up."

She reached for her bag and slid the picture inside, "Xander, we don't talk about Spike for a reason. Her seeing his picture would just send her jumping over the edge. You have no idea how close she was to dying that night."

Xander rubbed his face, flashes of that awful night filling his mind. That Sunday was scorched in his memory for the rest of his life, not two weeks after Sunnydale disappeared forever, "Okay."

Linda had been silently watching the byplay between these two, "Your best friend was your sister's boyfriend?"

Xander flinched and Dawn shook her head grimly, giving the brunette a warning look. Her expression softened when she realized it wasn't a flinch of disgust, "No. For lack of a better word he was her mate. He was everything. There wasn't any mysterious ceremony or anything but when Spike died...a part of her died with him. And after she...well, she tried to get herself killed until she realized..look-..."

The doors slammed open, a brassed off slayer storming out and Xander was quick to duck into the shadows. Buffy would not want to see him talking to her sister, "Dawn we are so leaving."

Dawn nodded mutely, rising to her feet and squeezing Linda's shoulder, "Take care. I'm sure you'll make a great slayer." She gave Xander a silent look of gratitude but stayed quiet about his presence. Buffy huffed to herself, not paying attention to anyone as she smoothed down blankets and adjusted the sun guards on the strollers, smiling a little when the babies cooed at her in delight.

She stood up, Dawn standing behind her and she sent her sister a quiet smile, moving behind the strollers to push them out. Giles silently stood a few feet back, unmoving and watching his slayer leave. He took off his glasses to clean them, the years of regret and disappointment etched into his face before gesturing to the waiting girl, "Come in please, Miss McClean. We shall discuss your new schedule." Linda glanced to where Dawn and her sister had left before squaring her shoulders and walking into the library.

***

**Wakeeny, Kansas**

The music pulsed through the small club, the inhabitants writhing on the dance floor to the beat but the man at the bar ignored them all in favor of his drink. He'd stopped at the nearest bar, just to top off his tank. No sense in getting drunk when sunrise would be in a few hours. The women here were attractive but all too human and he was done with humans, "Buy me a drink, stranger."

Blue eyes flickered from the drink in his hands to a set of confident golden eyes, "Why?"

He was clearly mystified and she just smirked at him with a shrug and sat down on the bar stool next to him. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five, with thick waves of wild caramel colored hair framing her face and hanging off her athletic build. Gorgeous creature, "Because it's no fun to drink alone."

Muttering to himself even as he signaled for another and pointing to her, "Do it all the time."

A shot of jack daniels clunked on the bar and with a graceful shrug she tossed it back easily, "A fine specimen of vamp like you? I'm shocked."

He gave her a double take and carefully leaned back, hand slipping into his pocket even as he tested the air either for vampire or something else. Nope, she wasn't a vamp from that strong heartbeat, "You a slayer or something?"

She tossed her head back and laughed, eyes sparkling of mirth and secrecy, "No silly creature, I'm something else." She turned on the stool to regard him easily, drinking in his body before grinning. She greatly approved and a bit of hope crept into her voice, "You're a master vamp, aren't you?"

He regarded her uneasily. It's not that he couldn't appreciate a beautiful woman like her finding him attractive. After the last few years he'd been having he'd soak it up. But the confidence of her gaze and the ease of her demeanor said quite clearly that she was older and more powerful than she looked. Frowning, "Killed a couple of slayers if that's what you mean."

He knew she wasn't with the Council the second she shrugged, "Someone had to. But you were sired to be a childe is what I'm referring. And you're more than fifty, out on your own..."

Narrowing his eyes and sighing through his nose, tensing, "Yeah, I'm my own vamp."

She nudged his shoulder lightly with her finger, playful, "Relax, vampire, I'm not trying to see if I can rob you or something. But I haven't met many vamps around here that weren't still wet behind the ears and I wouldn't waste my time with someone less than twenty."

He tilted his head and studied her, perplexed, "You're bloody serious? You a thrill seeker or something? Want me to turn you?"

Snorting, signaling for another shot, "Please...you can't turn a wolf." And her eyes flashed bright gold in that instant, a predatory look taking over before it faded.

Taking a sip of his shot and letting his hand slip out of his pocket empty, "Werewolf, huh?" He glanced around the bar but couldn't sense any others, "So what about you, then? Out on your own?"

She smirked and shook her head playfully, "Nah, my pack is around town."

Pursing his lips, finishing off the shot and signaling another, "Why hunt for vamps then? Why not settle yourself down with a wolf and raise a cub or something?" He knew a bit about werewolves, especially the ones with a pack of their own. Big into the families, their entire point to living from what he'd heard. Sex and the full moon cycle went hand in hand but they would only ever have one partner for bearing and raising cubs.

Shrugging, sipping her second helping this time, "A personal preference. Wolves don't do it for me. Humans are alright but I'd be too afraid of turning them. Besides, who says I'm looking for a mate?"

A ghost of a smile flittered across his face, "Cause you're a wolf. You mate for life from what I hear and it is your life's pursuit."

Raising an eyebrow, crossing her legs, "And you don't."

Shrugging, "Not a trait we're known for."

Her eyes searched his, disappointment in their depths, "Are you known for it?"

Pursing his lips before sighing softly in depreciation. Yeah, he was known for it. He was a soft touch with too big a heart and too small of a brain, "Unfortunately." Her eyes lit up with renewed interest. Curious was all he could think. She had said she wasn't looking for a mate, then why had she been almost disappointed at the thought that he wouldn't be her only, assuming he was even interested. Which he was but not necessarily for a mate. It occurred to him she was testing him out, "You live here or something?"

She waved her hand in a scoffing motion, "Here? Please. This town's merely a stopping point."

Shrugging, "Then why hunt for a mate here?"

Smirking, "Cause people who come here are going somewhere, usually with nowhere in mind. And I happen to be in town for a few days so I thought why not? My pack rests up, then we continue on our merry way, with or without new company."

Signaling for another, "And a vamp can just join your pack. Just like that?"

"Why not? We're not prejudiced like that. As long as you don't feed to kill us or others the more the merrier. Besides, the larger the pack, the more we're protected from poachers and those slayer bitches. We've had more than a bit of a problem with them lately. I've had to kill three in the last year just to keep us safe."

Spike choked on his drink, sputtering, "Three??" He was known as the Slayer of Slayers for just killing two and this wolf had already killed three? Granted, because of the Sunnydale crew there were a lot more to choose from but a war on the Council, reformed or otherwise was just suicide. The last thing he wanted was getting tangled up in a war with the slayers. As far as everyone knew, he was dead. He wanted it kept that way.

She gave him a perplexed look, "Sure. Those girls are everywhere now and the watchers don't tolerate us. And they won't listen to us or reason, perfect little fighting automatons. It's them or us."

Slapping down a twenty, climbing to his feet and making quick strides for the exit, "Well, a pleasure. See you around, wolf."

"It's Kat, actually."

He paused for a moment before turning back around, seeing her leaning almost dejectedly against the bar and toying with the glass. A shiver raced up his spine, seeing himself in her back in Sunnydale after Buffy would turn him down flat. A niggle of something toyed at the back of his mind. He'd never been much of a prophecy kind of guy. Or fate either. But he was getting that feeling that this wolf was supposed to be in his life. Plus there was the fact that whether or not he feared being discovered or a war with the watchers or a certain slayer finding him, it was the fact that William the Bloody ran from nothing. And perhaps he wasn't Spike anymore. But deep down he would always be William, "Kat, is it?" She looked up almost hopeful and he felt himself give her a small smile, "What say we go out wandering for a bit?"

She smiled back and slipped off the stool, leaning against him just a bit as they walked out, "What's your name, vamp?"

He started to say, then changed his mind and said firmly, "William."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Los Angeles, California**

Violet eyes swept left and right before the figure owning them moved through the alleyway, taking discrete samples of what was left of the battle, and there wasn't much. Surprisingly it had been a very clean scene, the dimensional hole repairing seamlessly and reclaiming the dead as well as the recently released demons. The only evidence to the mortals of the world were the smattering of blood droplets and a few crushed buildings. Considering this had been a near Apocalypse it could have been a lot worse. Sunnydale was but one example. Actually, it was the worst example within the last two generations, although the body count had been significantly less thanks to the Sunnydale Slayers.

She paused to see a small entourage of demons pause at the entrance to the alleyway, waving at something before crouching down in a supplication pose, murmuring as if in prayer. Which was actually very odd, most demons though they believed in the higher powers did not actually pray to them, according to the records of the Watchers Council.

She waited until they'd passed by before venturing closer, freezing with large eyes at the mural depiction. It was incredible and so detailed she froze for several moments before shaking herself out of a stupor and rifling through her bag for her camera. She used the digital as well as an entire roll of 35mm before taking a step back and just looking. The skyline of Los Angeles as if drawn from the rooftops, the gaping hole of the tear to hell and the falling of demons from the sky as if rain. Then her eyes honed in on the entire point of the drawing, in her opinion. A lone figure stood atop the tallest building, hands raised to the sky as if to defy the demons and a ring of power encompassed it.

"Do you think he will fulfil his destiny?"

Jerking to the right, she could hear the distinct sound of feet walking on sidewalk and knew she should be never seen. Using her training, she silently slipped into a crevice in the alley and hid, "There is no way to know. The Powers chose him as their champion, the rest will be up to him."

"Really, Merideth...he's just a vampire..."

"No. He was never just a vampire. The most prominent master vampire in recent memory and after the soul he became so much more." A female shadow, covered in darkness touched the tiny figure in the mural, "He's the strongest of us all, now. More than human...more than demon...he walks in worlds others dare not..." The shadow pulled back and the two of them continued on down the street, disappearing soon after.

***

**Wakeeny, Kansas**

He and Kat chatted easily about nothing at all. Opinions. The past. The present. The future was left to itself, a vague threat they both ignored. He could sense dawn was about an hour away and knew he'd have to leave this lovely creature's side, "Well, beauty, it's been a true pleasure but it's time all good vamps turned in for the day."

She reached out with enhanced speed and snagged his wrist, "Stay with us. At least for the day. It's vampire proof of course and you could meet some of my pack."

He shook his head mildly, "I'm not looking for charity-..."

Her eyes flashed indignantly, clearly offended as she all but yanked her hand back, "I wasn't offering it. You can take care of yourself, that's easy enough to see. I was offering to share our home with a friend."

If he could have blushed he would have, realizing he'd insulted her. He knew in many cultures offering someone to stay in their home was a rare gift. Plus she wanted to introduce him to some of her clan, yet another gift. Bowing his head slightly, humbled, "Then I'm sorry for insulting you and I'd be honored."

Her tensed body relaxed and she smiled slightly, letting it go as the misunderstanding it had been, "Forgiven. This way." She led him silently out of the warehouse side of the city, the scenery changing abruptly to small houses and farms in the distance. The smell of cattle and hay clued him in to that fact. He wrinkled his nose a bit and stopped voluntarily smelling. She smirked out of the corner of her eye, knowing exactly what he was up to, "Sorry about that but unfortunately we can't do anything about the neighbors."

He shrugged, "Not much into livestock but it's fine, pet."

"City boy, I take it?"

Smirking, "All my unlife."

Chuckling softly, "Can't say that I am either. I'm not precisely a city girl but where we live we don't have to put up with that." Waving her arm out with a half bow, "And here we are, kind sir." His eyes widened a bit, seeing an enormous two story house and the very end of the block. White picket fence surrounding a neat lawn and cobble stones leading up to an old fashioned wrap around porch. The house had to be a hundred years old or more, white with black shutters and lit to be warm and inviting. In a stage whisper, "This used to be the local brothel before we bought it out so don't look too impressed."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Thought you said you were just passing through."

Shrugging, "I am. It's usually a bed and breakfast now except when we're in town. Plus there's about fifteen of us and this huge house suddenly isn't so large with those numbers."

Following her past the gate and along the path, "About fifteen?"

"Well, unless someone else got lucky and found a potential family member."

He stopped her just short of the porch steps, hand lightly grasping her arm, "Family member?"

She looked away with a light blush on her tanned features before facing him again, "That's what being a part of the pack means, William. The pack is family and even if we're never mates we look after our own."

The door was all but thrown open a moment later, "Kat! Where the hell have you-..."

A sandy-blond fellow stopped himself short, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a defensive expression on his face. William's blue eyes looked him over, assessing him to either be a rival, or a protective brother. The thought that this runt, shorter than he was, might have an interest in Kat made his fangs itch in possessiveness. But he got a hold of himself quick. This was going way too fast for his comfort. Kat sighed in exasperation, "William, this is my little brother, Scott."

Scott rolled his golden eyes and held out a hand, "Right. Little as in shorter than her, not younger." Kat giggled and William snorted but held out his own hand to clasp it. The two shook before the vampire found himself nose to nose with the other fellow. Too strong to be human. A werewolf was the only explanation as the man looked him dead in the eye.

Never one to lose a staring contest, not in quite a while, he just stared calmly back. He wasn't challenging the little sod but he wasn't about the back down either. After a moment Scott seemed to realize this and relaxed, averting his gaze to give his neck a short sniff before looking at his sister strangely, "A vampire?"

She barreled past her brother and pulled her vampire escort inside, "Come in, William. Shut up, Scott. Some of us can't be out past dawn and I'm not particularly impressed with your little pissing contest just now."

Both his eyebrows rose, ignoring most of what his sister said, "You invited him here? You??"

Stomping her foot before whirling around and disappearing into the kitchen, "Shut up!"

Scott just shook his head, giving William a look of respect, "She must really like you. You're the first man she's invited home." William felt himself stand up just a little bit straighter. Man. Not demon or vampire but man. He couldn't remember the last time someone had called him that after they knew what he was. Three identical redheads peeked into what had to be the foyer but Scott headed them off, "He's Kat's guest so forget about it." The three girls, looking about sixteen or so all pouted identically before disappearing from where they had come. Scott inclined his head, "This way, William. You look about done in. I can't guarantee we'll leave you alone all day but you'll have at least a few hours before the cubs wake up."

Not knowing how weary he really looked, "Cubs?"

Smiling just a little, taking William kindly in hand and leading him to a secluded room behind the stairs, "Yeah, we've got about four young kids around here somewhere. Six through nine and all of them boys. They're all noisy to say the least." He opened the door to reveal a modest bed, dresser, table and lamp, complete with it's own bathroom and no windows.

"Looks like you were expecting me."

Scott shrugged, "We've had a vamp guest or two. You need anything?" William shook his head mutely and Scott moved around him and through the door, clapping him lightly on the shoulder, "If you decide to stay, you're more than welcome you know?" He didn't but he nodded his head silently, not saying anything as the door softly closed.

***

**Los Angeles, California**

The sterile environment was white, clean, and seemingly lifeless, as was the silent figure lying in the bed. Machines were hooked up here and there, a heart monitor keeping a steady cadence to the sleeping form. In the distance doctors and nurses moved about their duties in a silently choreographed dance that had purpose and yet none at all.

A doctor walked briskly into the room, over to the bed and looking down at the chart with a frown. A second came in behind him, "Any change, Stern?"

Glancing at his companion, "None. He'll be transferred to the permanent ward by the end of next week if he doesn't wake up soon."

"Considering where he was found I'm not entirely surprised." The staff all knew the story even if they were prohibited from talking about it. There had been some kind of massive city wide gang fight even if none of the groups were coming forward to claim responsibility. This one had been found unconscious in an alley, naked and without any damage. He was in a coma with no apparent cause.

Stern nodded slowly. It was cheaper for the hospital to keep an eye on charity cases if more coma victims were in the same room. Plus, what was the harm? They were in a coma, "A pity, really. Such a young man to be homeless." He sighed to himself and put down the chart, "Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

Raising an eyebrow, following his companion out, "If it's the dining room downstairs I'll just starve, thanks."

Their laughter faded in the distance, returning quiet and order to the empty ward once more. Yet something new was happening. The heart rate and the steady beeping drone started to increase as the first signs of life stirred in days. A shift of a brunette and bandaged head, first left and then right. Brown eyes fluttered open a moment later, the still figure gasping a single, rasping word, "...Buffy!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**New Council of Watchers**

**London, England**

Willow frowned to herself, clicking on her computer as her email was updated with the photos taken from the recon. She'd already received the samples by courier and she had a group working on that, trying to identify the demons involved so they'd at least have an idea where they came from. She reached for a carrot stick and chewed on it lightly, looking over the pictures and sending them to print.

"Miss Rosenberg, the 35mm is back from printing."

She nodded her thanks, letting them slide out of the manilla envelope and nearly choked at what she saw. What was a detailed picture by the naked eye and by digital was something else entirely through carbon. She couldn't explain it, but it didn't change what she was seeing. Words. The entire mural was comprised of words, in a language she wasn't familiar with but she suspected might be a demon dialect. Unfortunately there were so many different dialects she couldn't even begin to decifer it.

But there was one phrase that caught her immediate attention. Touching it lightly with her finger tips, whispering softly, "Patronus."

_I see you learn quickly, Miss Rosenberg. More so than we have ever given credit to a mortal. You are truly an exception amongst your race_.

Willow warily looked left and right, seeing that she was no longer in her small office on the second floor of the new Watcher's Council but instead in a large, brightly lit space with white columns that reminded her of ancient Rome. There was no sky or ceiling, just an expanse of white. The same with the ground. She looked down at herself, seeing her normal clothing that looked so out of place here. She felt an impulse to wipe her feet.

_Yes, we try to alter your perception to something that is not too much outside of your kin. As you are still an earthly being our reality is simply too much for your mind to comprehend_.

A woman swathed in white, toga style robes appeared next to a crystal clear stream, fingers trailing idly through the waters. Even if she weren't a witch she'd know this creature was powerful. It enfolded around her entire being and billowed out in gentle waves. Willow blinked and swallowed, "You're the Powers...aren't you?"

The woman looked up to smile. _I am a part of the Power, but it is beyond your comprehension. Identity has no purpose when I am that as we are, yet there is no individual to that recognition. Suffice to say that I am the voice that will answer your questions_.

Willow nodded unsurely but decided not to beat around the bush. There was no telling how long she would have to talk with this representative of the powers. They were notorious with leaving cryptic messages and prophecies before disappearing again, "Alright. What happened in Los Angeles?"

_Ah, the city of angels. Yes, we sent our chosen warrior there, and he accomplished what he was meant to, so his humanity has been granted to him as prophesied. The Shan Shu Prophecy is fulfilled._

Blinking, thinking of every person she knew and piecing together a possibility, "You...your chosen one- Angel? He's all humaney goodness now?"

Nodding slowly. _Yes, that is what he has named himself. He has fulfilled his role, died as was foretold, and was given his reward_.

Brow furrowing, "So, Angel somehow stopped all the demons and died doing it so you gave him back his human body."

The woman's eyes seemed to sparkle with a secret humor. _No, silly goddess. The chosen warrior defeated the dragon and died protecting the city and so was rewarded. The prophecy was only that he would fight and die in a great battle, not that he would stop the apocalypse._

Nose wrinkling, ignoring the goddess comment because she was anything but. She was just Willow, "Then who saved LA?"

_The champion, of course._

Willow decided to sit down, realizing she was going to have to be very specific with her questions if she ever hoped to have them answered. She could understand that these powers might not place names and labels as specifically as humans do, "And who is the champion?"

_The souled vampire chosen to drive the demons back. The champion chosen to maintain the balance between worlds._

Licking her suddenly dry lips, getting a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Angel was the only souled vampire still alive."

Slowly shaking her head. _No, child, there were two where once there was one_.

Closing her eyes and silently praying she was wrong. She had to be wrong. Because if she was right and Buffy ever found out the blond slayer would be devastated all over again, "Was this Champion called Spike?"

_Yes, that is one of his earthly names_.

Willow felt like her heart was about to explode in that moment. He'd come back. Spike, for however long had been alive and merely a plane flight away. Wait, that didn't sound like the Spike she knew. The souled vampire that she knew would do anything to be with Buffy. She had an awful feeling, "Did he still have his soul?"

_Of course. The amulet was created to channel the goodness of the bearer. Though a being of good intent, a human soul was required to make him Champion._

So another, awful thought occurred to her. Maybe he had tried to get in touch with Buffy and something or someone prevented it, "Did anyone outside of LA know that Spike had been alive?"

_As a vampire he is not alive_. Groaning and holding her head in her hands, she tried to think of a better way to ask her question. _You must return to your earthly form_.

Willow scrambled to her feet, "Wait. You said Spike was chosen to be the champion. Who? Who chose him?"

She could feel everything faded around her, but she still heard the reply. _By the Chosen One_.

Willow all but jolted to her feet, her secretary retreating with a screech and coffee flying. Sighing softly to herself, sitting down with a plop, "Sorry, Janice." The brunette silently stalked out, coffee dripping from her hair and the redhead groaned to herself. Then with a frown she glance at the picture that had been on her desk and felt her throat catch. The hot liquid had already left it's mark on the destroyed picture, "No." She looked for the other pictures, or the negatives and soon realized that had been her only opportunity.

***

**Wakeeny, Kansas**

Not just one heartbeat, but four should have sent alarm racing through his frame except that it didn't. In fact he felt quite the opposite and unconsciously continued to purr in contentment, surrounded by four small bodies. The littlest body wiggled up against his chest and threw strong arms around his neck, face buried in his shoulder, "You sound like a kitty."

"That's cause he's a vampire, Freddy."

"Well Uncle Theo is a vamp and he doesn't sound like a kitty."

"That's cause Uncle Theo is a sourpuss."

"He is not, Henry!"

"Is so, Nate."

"My mommy told me so."

"You're mommy's a butthead."

"Take that back, Alex!"

"Hey." Four pairs of round eyes stared at the bemused vampire that had stopped his ridiculous purring and raised an eyebrow at them, "How 'bout letting a vamp sleep in peace?"

The littlest, Freddy, shook his head solemnly, "Can't. You have to come to dinner, now." Spike blinked once before turning his attention to his internal clock and realizing it was sunset. He couldn't remember ever sleeping the day away. He was usually so wired it was next to impossible to get more than six hours.

Henry, the oldest, sat cross legged on the bed, "Our moms and Nate's butthead mom made us come wake you up." Nate growled and leapt across the bed, both of the falling off and landing with a thud. It didn't stop them, both immediately snarling and wrestling one another.

The door crashed open to reveal a stout woman wiping her hands on a towel and giving the boys a stern look. They all immediately froze, Spike nearly leaping to his feet in surprise, "I believe you were told to politely invite William to dinner...not to demonstrate how to be little heathens." The boys all had their heads down and the stern looking woman sent a wink to the nervous vampire in bed, her heavy Irish accent floating all around them, "Now, go wash up and put on your manners for a guest."

The boys solemnly left, racing up the stairs a second later and the woman just rolled her eyes and tucked a few curls of red hair behind her ear, "May the Powers save me from those four. They're going to be the death of me yet." Pointing a stern finger at him, "And don't think I've forgotten about you. You'd best wash up for supper or we'll start without you." Spike blinked once in shock before nodding and scooting out of bed, slipping into the bathroom to get some water to fix his hair. If there was one thing he would never, ever do it would be to disagree with the lady of the house. He paused and smirked to himself, thinking fondly of Joyce for a moment and absently rubbing his head where she'd clocked him with an ax, "I've left a change of clothes on the bed for you. It should fit well enough. We'll be in the dining room waiting for you."

Spike glanced through the door as he heard the woman leave and sighed in exasperation, realizing he had spikes everywhere before slowly but firmly putting down his comb. The slicked back look had been his old look, it was time to change it up a bit. He'd been sporting this one since the 80's, it was time for an update. He left it the tousled mess it was and inspected the clothes. It was a mismatch of clothing and he pulled on a pair of dark, narrow denim pants, threw on a blood red long sleeve shirt buttoned up most ways and a black leather vest over it. Lastly he slapped on his old boots and smirked to himself. It was still him, but it was also a change. He gave his leather duster a long look before tossing it into a rubbish bin and nodded firmly to himself. No more Spike, slayer of slayers. He was just a man now, and he was starting over.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Three Years Later**

**Werewolf Den**

Spike looked over the house with a keen eye, always alert these days. He couldn't help it anymore, it was just in his nature. He lightly touched the smoothness of the wall, almost expecting this reality to disintegrate in front of him, leaving him back in that damned crypt in Sunnydale. He sighed softly with a roll of his eyes, sitting heavily in the couch as his thoughts immediately shifted to her.

He shouldn't still be hung up on the slayer, even if he was. At least Kat understood that it didn't make him love her any less. It was just different. He'd fallen in love with Buffy's snarky whit and her incredible body and the fierceness of her fighting ability. With Kat it was different. She grounded him so he could actually think with his head instead of his heart...or other organs. She was clever and worldly and cultured while Buffy really wasn't any of those. And she loved him fiercely, protectively while Buffy...

Casual arms draped over his shoulders, a warm kiss landing on his cold cheek, "Someone's thinking way too hard over here." He sent her a guilty smile even as she nuzzled his temple before moving around the sofa and reclining, draping her bare feet in his lap, "Here. You can make it up to me."

He smirked to himself even as he moved skilled fingers to her feet, lightly pulling and massaging while she groaned happily and rested her hand on her mound of a belly. Sighing to himself, "Sorry, luv, just..."

He shrugged a little to himself but Kat just smiled at him. She knew all about the Sunnydale Slayer, the good and the bad, and couldn't fault him for still loving her. It was his capacity to love that made her fall so hard for him in the first place. And just as each person that we love is different, so too is the way that we love them. Not that she nor Buffy nor even Drusilla were in competition with one another, just that he loved each of them in different ways, "I understand, William. Really I do-..."

"Mummy!"

Down the steps bounded a two year old. Neither parent even moved, knowing the toddler had managed to jump over the baby gate and since it was almost a daily occurrence they'd both given up on restraining the boy. Over the last hurtle he jumped before skidding into the room and panting excitedly as he held up his little hands. The tops of them were both covered in a soft layer of blond fur and Spike tilted his head to the ceiling with a pissed off sigh.

Kat sent him a warning look before turning her attention back to Tyler who was looking between his mum and da and frowning, worried. Ruffling his curling hair, "You just ignore your father, cub, he's just in a bad mood."

Tilting his head a little, "How come?"

Snorting to himself, the blond vampire barely able to keep from snarling, "Because."

Kat sent him a harder look but Spike was still ignoring her. Tyler looked down at his hands, tears shining in his eyes, "Is cause fur? Wanna 'ike you, 'ike you!"

She smiled and scooped him up, "You wanna me be like?" He nodded his little head emphatically and she kissed his eyebrow, "That's good, cub. And no, he's not mad at you. He's just upset with a new friend of his, Mr. Idiot." She moved past the sofa for the kitchen, sending Spike a disapproving look as she went. Tyler wasn't even aware, already bouncing in her arms in anticipation of midday snack. Soon he was happily munching away on milk and apple slices and Spike sheepishly stepped into view.

Turning around, Kat marched back out, pushing him with one hand so they were both out of view. Dropping her voice low and hoping Tyler would be too young to hear, "You knew it was possible. How many times did I stress it? I warned you from the start it was likely they'd all be werewolves."

He dropped his head, "I know, luv. I just..."

Crossing her arms, "What, hoped they'd take after you instead? I'm sorry if he's not your ideal-..." He put a finger to her lips to stop her. She batted his hand away, "Don't you ever tell me to shut up, even in gesture. You're the one being the idiot." He dropped his head again and braced himself, readying himself to be raked over the coals either verbally or physically. He deserved it and he wasn't going to fight it. When there was nothing more forthcoming he cautiously looked up to see her with no expression on her face. His brow furrowed in confusion before she sighed softly, "Are you through thinking I'm Buffy?" He flinched back from her a little but she didn't move to follow, "Abuse, verbal or physical, does not happen in this house now stop looking at me like that. Arguments don't have to escalate but I won't have you trying to control me."

Spike nodded slowly to himself as he consciously loosened tense muscles and raised his head a little. Before they'd even started this journey together they'd spent many nights just talking out the past until she had a pretty good feel on who he was and the reverse was also true. And while it probably hadn't been intentional, Buffy's actions and reactions had left a semi-permanent mark on his interactions with her. Like now. When they fought, which was rare, he immediately prepared himself for abuse of any kind. And when she argued with him, he felt the need to become assertive and almost force his perspective on her.

"I love Tyler. Just as he is." Looking up at Kat, "Just as you are, luv." She smiled at him and he scuffed his shoes on the ground a little, "Alright, so maybe I was hoping they'd beat the odds but..." He shrugged a bit and she suddenly got it. The male ego.

Rolling her eyes at him, "You're such a prat."

He grinned and sneaked closer, slowly pulling him into her arms, "Know it." He put a gentle hand on her steadily growing swell, "Think this one'll be the same."

Smiling proudly, "Yep."

Suddenly thinking back to the triplets he'd first encountered after meeting Kat, "Not gonna be a litter, is it?"

Rolling her eyes at him since they both knew it was just one little boy, "C'mon, you promised him you'd show him how to fly a kite today."

Grinning and easily embracing this rather domestic side of fatherhood and finding he loved it, "Oh, yeah..."

***

**Kensington, England**

Buffy hummed to herself as she went through her recipe box. It was one of the few things of her mother's that she'd been able to salvage from Sunnydale. She grinned to herself and turned up the kitchen radio, liking this particular song. Not too loud though, she wanted to be sure to hear any stirring since right now both three year olds were taking a nap.

Her wandering fingers came across her mother's recipe for hot chocolate and a bitter-sweet smile replaced the content one. His favorite...with the little marshmallows because apparently it wouldn't be hot cocoa without it. She nibbled on her lower lip as a rush of emotions followed. Of everything she regretted, her past with Spike was one of the biggest. Now that she was out of Sunnydale and distanced from her friends and watcher, she could say with honest regret she hadn't done right by him. Yes, she was the slayer and he a slayee but that didn't mean she had the right to be cruel to him. She should never have gotten involved with him, or else she should have committed fully to him.

Tensing and jerking around when the front door opened without even a knock, she relaxed with a whoosh of air when Dawn stuck her head in the doorframe a few moments later. She laughed in relief as long forgotten slayer muscles had coiled in preparation of attack, "Dawn..."

The former little gangly sister waved at her with one hand, the other behind her back, "Hey."

She grinned and put down the stack of recipes, wrapping her up tight in a hug. Boarding school was out for the summer, the headmaster sending all the students home and she was so thankful. Plus it had been Dawn's last year so her little sister was officially a high school graduate. With an impish grin the nineteen year old held up her diploma. When they'd moved she'd had to start all over, different name and everything and not all of her classes had transferred. Still, it was finally done, "So..."

Rolling her eyes at her sister, "So..."

Buffy giggled and made her way back over to her recipes, "Need any help with your stuff?" She could just imagine the little blue compact she'd bought cheap absolutely crammed with Dawn's books and clothes and posters and those god awful punk cd's of her's.

Shrugging, taking a seat at the island counter, "Maybe in a bit. I wanted to talk to you about college and stuff, get it out of the way."

Picking through the few she was able to cook...mother of two and she could still burn cereal, "Oh yeah, where did you decide-..." Spinning around, "You were already accepted??"

Smiling with a sigh, "I'm not going." Buffy paled but Dawn held up a finger before she could start arguing, "Hear me out, okay?" Slowly Buffy nodded, as if the effort was being pulled out of her. Which actually made sense to Dawn since restraint and Buffy just did not go together. Her big sister had gotten better, especially once the twins were born but a part of her would always be the Sunnydale Slayer who gave orders instead of took them, "I've thought about it, I really have..." Smiling brighter, "And I've figured out the house and the white picket fence and the normal life that you want, it's not for me. I want to be out there fighting bad guys and saving the world so...I've applied for a job at the police station." Buffy's eyes widened in horror, "I'm too young to be a cop yet but I can work at a desk, answering phones and stuff."

Shaking her head, "Dawnie, you could go to school and-..."

"And end up with not even two years under my belt and waste your money before I join up anyway?"

Stiffening her chin, glaring at her sister, "It's too dangerous."

Dawn pulled herself up, standing tall and glaring back at Buffy, "It's what I want and he told me never to let anyone talk me out of what I want."

Snorting, "Who??"

"Spike." The word was stated firmly, not harshly but it still made Buffy jerk back in pain, "You let them destroy anything good the two of you could have had together and I'm not making your mistakes. No Willow or Xander or Giles whispering in my ear about what I should do. No big sister trying to protect me from myself. This is what I want. If it's a mistake then it's one I'll make...on my own if I have to." Gesturing behind herself grimly, "That's why I didn't unpack before..." Her chin was set and she wasn't going to back down.

Buffy slowly sat on a stool, just staring at Dawn for several seconds silently. She'd missed it. Her dorky little pain in the ass sister had become a Summers woman and she'd missed it. Not that she was surprised. She seemed to miss out on all the important stuff. Dawn had actually been the one to point out how much she had changed and it was true. The Buffy Summers of Sunnydale was not the Buffy of today.

Smiling bitterly suddenly, "He would have been proud of you."

She smiled her own bittersweet smile and hastily wiped away a tear gliding down her cheek, "I know. He's like my confidence. I can hear him in my head when I think I can't do something. 'You can do anything, Bit.'" Dawn shrugged self consciously suddenly and played with a wooden spoon on the cutting board.

Buffy leaned back against the counter before looking down, letting her hair hide her face, "He's my conscience..." Dawn looked up in surprise before Buffy pushed herself away from the sink and rolled up her sleeves, "Come on, your clothes aren't going to move themselves." She didn't look at her sister as she walked outside for the first load and Dawn let her go without a word, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

She frowned to herself before fishing out the old but well-used lighter from her pocket, twirling it on her fingers as she looked over the smooth metal surface. She'd found it in Buffy's room on Revello Drive when they'd been packing and something had told her to keep it safe. It had looked familiar and later she'd realized it was Spike's. She'd taken it with her everywhere, a tangible reminder of her lost friend. Sighing softly in regret, she pocketed it once more and snatched up the baby monitor before following Buffy.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Four Years Later**

**Kensington, England**

Blue eyes looked around the quiet neighborhood, taking it all in. He could hear his sister nimbly jumping from branch to branch below him but he was quite content to just stay on top of the old Oak and survey his territory. It was a very quiet neighborhood, the small street lined on both sides by older, Victorian houses and lush yards. The trees were at least fifty years old and cast their branches over the street, creating a green canopy for all those driving or walking through. But the owners of the houses were for the most part older couples without children, so there really wasn't anyone here to play with. There was an imperious sigh from below him on the right, "Billy, gawd you're so boring."

Being the very picture of maturity, the scrawny seven year old stuck out his tongue. Rolling his eyes, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "At least I'm not a bossy bint."

Up shot a little seven year old girl, her face screwed up in a scowl, "Don't you call me a bint!"

Smirking and flicking her slightly upturned nose, his voice singsong, "Bossy-bint. Bossy-bint."

"Billy, I will not tell you again now get down from there!"

The pair of them glanced at one another and rolled their eyes, argument forgotten. Their mother had a talent, there was no denying it. With a specific tone and a few well placed words, you just couldn't help but want to obey. Billy sighed in exasperation but dutifully climbed down from the tree, sticking out his tongue at his twin sister who followed him down, "How come you don't get yelled at, Joy?" That was the way it always worked. Their mum loved both of them but she was more protective of Billy so naturally anything he did that she didn't consider safe was immediately frowned upon.

Shrugging, flicking her golden ponytail out of the way and leaping to the ground, "Talent, I suppose."

"Joycie I saw you and don't you think I bloody well didn't."

Joyce rolled her eyes with a sigh and helped her brother down the rest of the way. She was taller than him but only by a little and she was every bit the tom girl. Her brother was the book worm, smart and responsible so it was a great challenge to get him to play with her. He would much prefer to spend the day writing instead of playing in their yard, "In. Both of you. Right now."

The twins sighed at one another, "Bloody hell."

They both trudged inside, stopping to stomp on the mat before their mum could yell at them for that, too. She was in a real tizzy today but she always got that way this time of year. Every year. Dawn came into the hall from the kitchen, rolling her eyes at her niece and nephew. She felt her breath catch every time she looked at Billy. He looked so much like Spike it broke her heart every time and she knew it was a true miracle that Buffy even let him leave the house. And Joyce was turning into every bit her namesake but with Spike's beautiful blue eyes, "You two go wash up." They grumbled to themselves, allowing their aunt to kiss them on the cheek with minimum fuss. Giving them a wicked grin, "Oh, I left something for you in your room now scoot."

The two grinned and raced up the stairs, stopping to wash up in the loo before racing one another for their bedroom door. Billy won by just a hair and skidded to a stop. On his bed lay a small present, tied up with a ribbon and he plopped down on his bunk to examine it. Their aunt usually got them the coolest stuff and they couldn't wait to see. For Christmas she'd given them a ride in her police issued squad car. It was a tight fit but with sirens blaring they'd both had a blast. Joyce sprung for the top bunk, managing to make the landing to discover her own present also tied in an identical ribbon.

In perfect sync they each tore the ribbon off excitedly and traced the outline of the figure with their index finger. Billy looked up slowly, swallowing hard to see Dawn leaning in the doorway, "Is...is that-..."

He couldn't get the word out. He never had. His first word had been mum. His first swear had been bloody hell. He watched reruns of Passions as religiously as his father had watched the original but as much similarities as there were between him and Spike, he'd never been able to say dad. It was like he was saving the word up.

Joyce looked up with tears in her eyes, easily able to ask what her brother couldn't, "Da?" Her first word had been da, and it was quite obvious were she to have a father, she would be demanding for his attention first. Since she hadn't had Spike growing up she tended to butt heads constantly with her mother and remain fiercely protective of Billy. The grammar school bullies had learned that fact really quick. No one picked on Billy Summers without facing Joyce.

Dawn slowly nodded with a trembling smile. Billy frowned and adjusted his glasses, "It's not a fake or anything? Not someone that looks like him but really him?"

Dawn shook her head at Billy, "No Bitty-bad it's not. It's really him. Your mom's friend, Willow, she made it for Buffy a long time ago with her magic."

Eyebrow raised in a classic Spike maneuver, "Witches are real?"

She silently swore to herself. It was all part of Buffy's silent mandatory rules and that was a big one:

1. Do not discuss real slaying or what slayers do to vampires

2. Do not bring up Sunnydale, witches, magic, or demons

3. No discussions of watchers or councils or anything tweed

4. Never give Billy or Joy chocolate (apparently as hyper as their father)

5. No more than two stories before bedtime

There were others of course, little things surrounding homework and all the normal stuff but those were the big five Buffy did not want getting broken. Wiggling her fingers with a small grin, "She's a real wonder on the computer."

Billy seemed to be almost disappointed at the thought that magic didn't exist. But then he did that little head tilt of his, "You're not gonna tell us something like Santa Claus doesn't exist are you?"

Biting her lower lip just a little and forcing down the chuckles, "Of course not."

He nodded in satisfaction and went back to study the picture of his father. Silent tears trailed down Joyce's cheeks, "So how come we've never seen it?"

Coming into the room and sitting on the carpet, the two youngsters swarming around her and holding their precious gifts protectively, "Because it makes your mum so sad to see him."

Billy frowned, "Why? Cause he died?"

Nodding sadly, knowing Buffy had told the twins as much as she dared about Spike. Not all of it. Not half as much since they were so young but enough that they both worshiped the idea of him, "That's exactly why Billy. And your mom loved him so much she can barely stand it sometimes."

"He died today, didn't he?"

"He did."

Joyce closed her eyes and leaned back against Dawn, staring at the photo and memorizing every detail, "Tell us the story again. The one about the brave Slayers and the white knight that slayed the dragons."

Joyce rolled her eyes at her brother, "You are so predictable, Billy. I wanna hear about the slayer that fell in love with a dragon."

Billy stuck out his tongue, "That's cause that story's all gushy and crappy."

"Is not..."

"Is so..."

Dawn looked up silently, even as the twins continued to bicker to see Buffy standing in the doorway, a single tear gliding down her cheek as she held her own photo clutched tightly to her chest. She trembled as she silently mouthed thank you, before walking to her own bedroom and quietly closing the door.

Buffy leaned her forehead lightly against the other side of the door, picture still pressed to her chest and for just a moment she forgot about the reality and prayed that things had gone so differently. She remembered taking his hand down in that pit and telling him the words she had so long denied him. Too long, really. Obviously so if he didn't really believe her.

He probably had no idea how badly his disbelief had devastated her but it had the effect he no doubt wanted. She'd turned and run, just as she always had from pain and had emerged unscathed on the other side. Tilting onto her side to lean against the door, she spanned her hand over her flat belly. She liked to pretend that he somehow knew she was carrying his children that day and that's the reason he'd pushed her into living. But it wasn't and she knew it wasn't.

He'd done it because he'd loved her so much. He'd wanted her to live and from then to two weeks later she lived in a kind of daze. There weren't any specific feelings that could enter the little cotton candy world of her present. Just denial and a push to keep moving. Smile because it was expected. Plan because it was her sacred duty. Live because it's what he'd wanted. The surviving girls, Giles, her sister and her Scoobies made it all the way to New York before she realized she'd skipped her period. And as she'd stared in a daze at the little applicator proudly displaying a pink mark, condemning her not only as the killer of her lover but the selfish bitch who'd abandoned her child's father...she'd lost it.

***

**London, England**

Willow locked up her office, walking quietly down the stairs to the lobby and plopping down in one of the overstuffed chairs. She could still hear them from the library but she just settled for silently rolling her eyes. Glamour life this was not but she'd started realizing a lot of this job was about politics and lying. She was no longer a witch or a trusted Scooby...she was a paper pusher, for a bureaucracy of paper pushers and she was sick and tired of pushing.

Speaking of pushing, her thoughts to a sharp turn to her former lover, Kennedy. The girl was the exact opposite of Tara and it had ultimately been what had pushed them apart. Kennedy was possessive and controlling and manipulative and after a point it was more than Willow could bare. In the end they'd had a huge fight, Kennedy slapping her, just before the slayer had been thrown out the front door. Literally. A silent force had hurled her, breaking her arm in the process. The slayer brat had retreated with tail tucked firmly between her legs and Willow had opened herself up to no one since.

She heard Angel's fake laughing and blew hair out of her face in exasperation. She was sick of that, too. She could remember the exact day in fact, as it was one week after her little one on one with the Powers that Be. In breezes Angel into slayer central, with a full human heart beat and telling all who will listen of how he saved the day and defeated the demon hordes of Los Angeles from running over the earth. Yea, and she could use the other leg pulled as well. Her one satisfaction was that human or not, Buffy had no interest in him and had quickly made herself scarce.

But she'd never breathed a word to anyone about Angel's deceit. On the one hand, there was no one around to actually believe her. And on the other, what good would the truth do now anyway? Giles seemed to have decided he no longer needed her, what with the surplus of watchers and slayers...Buffy and Dawn had disappeared with the twins and hadn't checked in for years...Xander had dropped off the face of the earth quite suddenly and Andrew was not worth mentioning. All that was left was little clueless Willow with half a degree and an unimpressive resume. She could always go back to school but that required time and money and around here she had become a secretary. Angel's secretary as a matter of fact.

"Ah, Willow, always dedicated to your work, I see."

Willow hid her glare for the condescending tone and looked up blandly at her boss, "Did you need anything else tonight?"

Giles patted Angel's shoulder, "I shall have the car pulled around." The old watcher didn't even look at Willow as he left, no doubt his thoughts distracted with his many duties as head of the Council but it was almost like she didn't exist to him anymore.

Angel nodded a little, waiting until Giles was outside assigning someone to drive, "We're actually going to a society function tonight, I left notes that need to be replicated in triplicate for the conference tomorrow. You don't mind, do you?"

Pasting on a dim-witted smile, "No problem, Angel." He nodded silently to her without really paying attention and left after Giles. It was rather amusing to her in a perverse way that after seven years, everyone seemed to have forgotten that she was intelligent. Or that she even had powers. Willow sighed and climbed to her feet, sticking out her tongue as she walked into the library, "Clueless. Absolutely clueless." Rolling her eyes, she noted there were several piles of papers, any one of which could be these mysterious notes Angel was talking about.

Snorting, she pointed a finger, "Find." Papers immediately flew, separating from the others to rest in a small pile right in front of her. She smirked to herself and picked up her stack, fully prepared to leave though she paused more thoughtfully at the writing on the blackboard behind the conference table. What caught her eyes wasn't what it said, but what it didn't. No names or dates but eerily familiar. Looked like a prophecy to her.

She sat down on the table, stack of papers in her lap and looking it over:

The circle is broken

The family is torn asunder

Pieces scatter to the wind

The Chosen One without hope

The mate without other

The new moon shall find them

Bind them

Consume them

The Champion, his mate, his kin

He shall walk between worlds, with two as one

Willow blinked slowly as she puzzled this out, coming up with not a whole lot. Except the word Champion rang through her true. The Powers had said that Spike was the Champion, chosen by the Chosen One. This was about Spike. It had to be. And if anything involved Spike had to do with mates, then it had to be Buffy. But after that she was pretty much lost.

Frown still in place, she discretely slipped a notepad out of her pocket and jotted it down. It might be important, and she'd learned a long time ago to keep her eyes and ears open and her mouth shut. She glanced at her watch to see if she could still email it and 'eeped' to herself. She'd have to hurry or she would miss the bus back to her own flat.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Kensington, England**

Willow preferred to do things the old fashioned way as opposed to solving everything with her magic these days. However, she'd wanted a clean break and as much as she prided her hacking skills, she was taking nothing to chance. She'd put in for some long overdue vacation time and set her mind to finding Buffy and Dawn Summers. She was rather taken aback to discover Buffy hadn't run nearly as far as she thought the blond slayer had. She was in a old section of Kensington in fact, in a house that still held pre-twentieth century charm. A gated front yard and cobblestone steps to the landing. The second story had obviously been added or remodeled later...late twenties she should think.

A pair of feet dangled in front of her and she jumped back, the owner peering down from the branch of a tree. She had long, blond hair pulled back into a tight french braid, allowing her high cheekbones even more prominence with large blue eyes, "Billy, we've a visitor!"

"Could you be louder, Joy?" A boy ventured around the trunk and Willow felt her breath catch. A short mass of light blond hair framed his sharp features and blue eyes burning with intelligence. He looked so much like Spike it was amazing. He was wearing a cute pair of thin, wire-rim glasses. Absolutely adorable, "Mother!"

An exasperated sigh from what had to be the kitchen, the side door swinging open a second later, "If I wanted barking I'd get a dog. I told you two..." Buffy's eyes widened before darting around, slipping into a defensive posture, "Get inside."

Joyce whined, "But mo-other-..."

Chin setting, every bit the slayer she had been, "Right now!" Willow's eyes widened. She and everyone else had always been led to believe the twins were Dawn's children from a one night stand. And since both Summers had disappeared until after the children were born it was just assumed and accepted. Joyce huffed and jumped down, Billy taking her hand and the two of them stomping inside. Buffy narrowed her eyes as soon as they were inside and out of harms way, "You are not welcome here."

Immediately Buffy's mind focused back on the past. A little more than seven years ago, at the site where the New Council of Watchers was slowly becoming a formidable institution. Behind closed doors whispered conversations between Giles and Angel, with Willow silently listening...

Willow flinched in pain, "Buffy-..."

Giving her head a bit of a shake, focused once more, "Get out of here, witch, and take your misbegotten help with you."

One eyebrow raised, impressed. Her old friend had learned some new words. She quickly looked Buffy over and realized it really had been a long time. At twenty-seven Buffy was now a full fledged woman and she was wearing the outfit that screamed less of being a slayer and more of being a mother. The t-shirt was a jewel tone green and the blue jeans were faded. She had more curves than before but she still had the slayer leanness of old. And not a minute of those years had touched her face, "Giles didn't send me. In fact he doesn't even know I found you." She wanted to say more, but knew that she couldn't. How could she possibly tell Buffy who she was really working for? No, the best course would be slow and steady. And for that she'd have to work at earning her old friend's trust back.

Buffy pulled herself to her full height and while not impressive in stature at only 5'1", she was still an imposing force. Crossing her arms slowly, not angry so much as distrustful, "A souled former vampire we know?"

Shaking her head, "I found you on my own...no one knows I'm here."

Smirking, "So no one will find the body."

Sighing in exasperation. Spike had said that once a long, long time ago and she'd been her normal self around him and 'eeped' in fear, "I wasn't scared the first time I heard that." Which was completely not true but she did see Buffy's lip twitch in suppressed amusement. Yeah, they both knew she was lying.

Dawn rolled her eyes from the porch swing, "Buffy you are so lame."

Pouting, "I am not."

Pushing herself back on the swing, leaning back in a semi-relaxed pose, "You are so...it's kinda obvious she's not working for Beavis and Butthead."

Willow snorted while Buffy looked contemplative, "Which one's Beavis?"

Shrugging, "Giles, just because your former is so Butthead." Buffy giggled a little with a nod. Dawn took on a vacant expression, "Huh, huh,... huh, huh,... I said Buff..." Both Slayer and witch giggled for a moment, though it trailed off to uncertainty on Buffy's part and regret on Willow's.

The redhead looked down. She remembered that night as well. Giles had called her in to discuss the clean up of Los Angeles, Angel sitting down and silently studying his fingers...

***

Willow knocked lightly on the door frame, the door open and the Watcher was quick to stand. Giles gave Angel another glance before reaffirming his attention on the nervous young woman before him, "Yes, Willow, I am in need of your assistance." He gestured, "Please, sit."

She shrugged slightly and sat down, now fidgeting in the chair instead of on her feet. She just couldn't help it. This felt just like being sent to the principal's office and she was nervous, "I'll do whatever I can, Giles."

Taking off his glasses to polish them, eyes riveted to the activity, "Of course you will. Um, have you, uh noticed Buffy's complete distraction lately?"

Another small shrug as her nervousness receded. Talking about Buffy was good. It meant they weren't focused on anything she'd done, "I think she's a bit sad but so many of those slayers died under Sunnydale so maybe she's still just taking it hard." She wasn't so sure of that. After the badness of New York Buffy and Dawn had disappeared, leaving everything behind. Then bam, six weeks ago they both resurface, Dawn the proud mama of two healthy little babies.

Angel sent Giles a subtle glance but Willow caught it and frowned slightly, "Perhaps but I think...I think it would be easier for her if she didn't have these distractions." The first niggling of suspicion caught Willow's attention and she tensed a little. This was supposed to be about L.A., not Buffy, "She is to be the most senior of trainers for these girls after all and they will learn from her, worship her in a way. These distractions would only get in the way of her abilities and could potentially harm one of the other girls if they're not trained properly."

Willow clenched her right fist slightly. She knew, knew exactly where they were going with this. Giles had the magic knowledge but not nearly the same power and it would take power to alter thoughts and memories, especially a Slayer's memories. And she already suspected why Angel was here. Since his return he'd embraced life here at the Council, especially since he was revered by the young slayers who'd been told all about his saving of the city. Some of the whispers amongst the girls, the quiet giggles, lead her to suspect he did more than spar with them.

Frowning suddenly, "Buffy hasn't been training the girls."

Another glance between the men and Willow felt her blood boil. Ah, so they had plans for making it that way. Giles changed tactics, "You want to help Buffy, don't you? You want her to be happy?"

And Willow figured out the rest. Alter Buffy's memories, just like her failed attempt in Sunnydale. Forcing herself to a whining tone, "But Giles...in Sunnydale..."

Nodding, "Yes, your memory spell failed but there is a reason for it. You cannot simply take memories, that's not how memory alteration is successful. But you can, however, exchange them." Willow just openly gaped. After all that had happened. After all the damage she had caused using spells for selfish reasons and now Giles was actively pushing her to go down that same road again, "This is for her own good, Willow. And since we cannot just take her memories of Spike..." He grimaced slightly to himself as Angel puffed up a little, "Then we should exchange them for something more positive."

Willow looked wide eyed from one to the other, "You think she's this sad because of Spike!" Giles and Angel both flinched from the very thought but at the same time they didn't deny it. And in the back of her mind she couldn't deny the possibility. Standing up slowly, voice deceptively calm, "You want me to take away her memories of Spike dying and replace them with Angel living, with her."

The doors kicked open with enough force that both columns of wood flew off their hinges to land with a thud on the ground before them. All three spun around in shock to see the blond hellion that was every demon's worst nightmare. Buffy's green eyes glinted of rage and it was the first strong emotion any of them had seen in quite a long time.

She casually put a hand on her hip, head tilted just a little and they were all struck with the eery familiarity of the gesture. Giles had noticed it before but this was the first time his slayer really looked and acted like that damned vampire, "Let me get this straight. You want to mojo my memories away, make me love him-..." She jabbed a finger at Angel who was slowly wilting behind Giles, "...and make me into the perfect little fighting slayer you've always wanted. Is that about right?"

Calmly replacing his glasses, "Buffy-..."

"Up yours, Giles." She shook her head, tears in her eyes but she was standing strong. No. Not this time. Not ever again. After New York she'd taken a break from everybody except Dawn and the two sisters had just traveled together. It had taken time to sort through her emotions but at last she'd come to terms with it all. She'd really loved Spike and now he was gone and she'd never get to tell him. And now her supposed friends were trying to do what they always did, let's fix Buffy's problems for her since she can't do it herself. It wasn't going to happen. She had so few good memories of Spike as it was and she promised herself she'd kill all of them if they even tried.

***

"I never would have done it, Buffy. Well intentions or not I learned my lesson about playing with people's memories..." Willow's expression turned pained though she forced herself to finish her thought, "I promised Tara I would never do it again and I meant it."

Buffy crossed her arms, "So you were just silently listening as Angel and Giles planned to suck my memories of...of him away and replace them with Angel? To make Angel my ma-... Pull the other one."

Green eyes glittering, "I was going to listen to them before tearing them a new one but you never gave me the chance. You just burst in there screaming before running away and disappearing. Xander and I looked everywhere for you before he dis-..." Willow turned away, shutting down her swirling emotions. That day haunted her memory much as the confrontation in the Summer's house in Sunnydale did, only this time she hadn't had the opportunity to make things right.

Dawn crossed her own arms, glaring at her sister, "See? Told you so. Willow so learned her lesson and you just assumed the worst. And you know what assuming does...it makes an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me'." Buffy snorted, relaxing and Willow let out a small giggle. She could see the distance between the two of them was close to a mountain's length and it was going to be up to her to nudge the two of them together. Willow was willing. Her being here proof that she was trying, "Now bond with your best friend, I'm gonna keep an eye on the little demons." Buffy shot Dawn an alarmed looked but the brunette just rolled her eyes, "Oh, please Buffy they are so evil half the time. And no this isn't about your honey, this is about you little miss I'm-six-and-I'm-gonna-get-my-way-no-matter-what."

Huffing, the former key walked inside and Buffy sighed into her hands before sending Willow a rueful expression, "Wanna see my garden?"

Willow nodded quietly, taking a look around and following after the blond, "You learned to garden?"

Shrugging as if it weren't a big deal, "Dig, plant seed, slay weeds...no biggy."

Giggling, relaxing into the conversation as she tried to reconnect with her friend. It had been so long but she was willing to try, for both their sakes, "You slay weeds now instead of big, scary demons?"

A half smile tugging at her lip, "Well, have to keep my feet wet but yeah...not much else I can do without the watcher's taking an interest..." They entered a small haven, lush flowers and bushes, more trees lining the back fence and a small patio with table and chairs. They sat down in the chairs, looking over the grounds. Willow could feel a peace here and knew that Buffy spent a great deal of time back here. Her eyes widened as she spotted a small, stone epitaph under an old tree. Buffy caught her look, "A few weeks ago I decided to honor his memory with something tangible. Something my children could see and touch instead of just a picture...thank you for that, by the way."

Willow swallowed hard, "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. One of many but I'm not sure where to start."

Buffy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her voice holding wisdom that only comes with time, "Start at the beginning, then."

The redhead nodded and swallowed again, closing her eyes for a moment to breath and focus on the moment. There was so much she wanted to convey, "I do still work for Giles, but I'm pretty much a secretary at this point. They don't confide in me...after I couldn't find you..." A dark look crossed her face, thinking of the veiled and not so veiled threats from Angel and the disappointed looks from Giles, "I didn't try very hard by the way." It cleared with a shake of her head, "Anyway, two months ago I stumbled across a prophecy Angel and Giles were working on translating, I wrote it down later but it got me to thinking. Seven years ago, during the whole apocalypse thing Giles sent a few field agents to take pictures and figure out what demons were involved. One of those pictures was of a tableau unlike anything I've ever seen." Opening up the slim briefcase she carried at her side, she handed over the picture.

Buffy's eyes widened, eerily looking first at the small figure on top of the building. She knew without asking this figure was the whole point, "Wow. So the demons fell out of this hole in the sky?" She'd been told about the aborted apocalypse but she'd never returned to California so all she'd had up to this point were stories. Willow nodded quietly, "So who's that?"

She tapped the drawn figure and Willow pulled in a breath, "Before I answer that, let me assure you that no one knows that answer." Buffy looked up questioningly, "Angel says he did it and the picture is artistic license but I know he's lying."

"How? How do you know?"

Closing her eyes, "Because the Powers That Be told me so."

"The what?" Buffy's voice held the familiar cluelessness of old and it made Willow's heart ache for a moment. She suddenly wished feverently for another chance at the past. She could picture all of them at the Magic Box, she and Tara sitting side by side and researching while Buffy and Xander sat back and looked bored. Giles would be pacing or cleaning his glasses while Anya would be counting the money behind the cash register. And up on the stairs Spike would be lounging and throwing out sarcastic comments every so often.

Frowning in thought as she refocused before opening her eyes, "Fate? Chance. They're the ones that set things up to happen. Like a chess game, where they control all the pieces and we're the pawns. Well, I'm a pawn...you're like a knight or something."

Smirking, "Queen, actually."

Willow studied Buffy for a moment before stating bluntly, "They set your king up to save the world."

Buffy flinched violently and jerked away, out of her seat and walking away a bit. Her mind immediately flashed back to Sunnydale. All these years and the memories were still fresh and hard to think about. Did they set Spike up to love her, is that why he'd suddenly changed from wanting to kill her to just wanting her? And what did that say about her? If everyone in the world was just a bunch of chess pieces... After several moment, her voice hoarse, "Did they make me love him? Is that why I-..."

She just shook her head and Willow frowned before understanding flashed in her eyes, "Buffy...I meant after...that. After Sunnydale."

Tensing, "What do you mean after Sunnydale?"

The hairs on the back of Willow's neck stood on end, suddenly frightened of the low, dangerous tone coming from Buffy. Swallowing dryly, "They told me the Champion saved Los Angeles and the world...and that the Champion was chosen by their Chosen One."

Buffy stopped breathing before turning her head slightly, Willow flinching at the almost feral look of anger on her face, "WHAT?"

Breathing shakily, "When...when you g-gave S-..." Buffy's eyes sharpened and Willow bit back his name, afraid just saying it would send Buffy jumping over the edge, "When you gave him the amulet...you chose him as...as your champion..."

The danger passed as quickly as it came, Buffy choking on a sob as she collapsed to the ground, holding her stomach in silent pain as tears poured down her face. She understood exactly what Willow was and wasn't saying. Spike. Her Spike. He'd been back for however brief a time. And he'd died again, this time without even saying goodbye. She felt betrayed, stabbed through the heart and disemboweled. It hurt so much.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER YOU BITCH??" Dawn raced through the back door, sending Willow tumbling back from the sword now pointed in her direction, "I trusted you, you bloody traitor and you decide to get a bit of your own back? Just get the hell away from her-..."

"Nibblet..." The young woman spun around, Buffy curled up on her side with tears still flowing though they were no longer the painful torrents they had been, "...don't..."

Blue eyes sent a deadly glare before she turned on her heels and ran to her sister, pulling her into her arms and holding on tightly. Petting through the blond locks, "It's okay-..."

Buffy let out a half panicked laugh that choked off in a sob, "No, it's not. It'll never be okay..." The devastated slayer shook her head, closing her eyes and covering her face.

Willow knelt down quietly, a few feet away and not daring to come closer, "He didn't die, Buffy." Buffy jerked violently, nearly out of her sister's embrace and stared at the red-haired witch, "It took me a long time but I tracked him. He left Los Angeles a few days later on a bike."

Buffy sat up slowly, eyes steely as she pierced Willow to her very soul. If he left after the apocalypse then that meant he'd survived the battle. And if he was alive then that also meant he was alive now. Suddenly she saw Willow less as a potential friend and suddenly as an obstacle between the two of them, "Tell me everything."

The two former best friends slowly returned to their seats, the feral look not quite leaving Buffy's eyes. It was creeping Willow out just a little but it was an almost animalistic quality she was used to by now, "I'm not sure what happened to get him to Los Angeles...I only know he was there for a while and he somehow stopped the demons. With a bit of digging I found a bartering agreement between him and a Ja'afarel demon for a motorcycle. I think he gave it some kind of amulet or...anyway, he traveled east to Kansas and I lost track of him for a while. I have three reports by three separate Watchers in the last five years that place him in England." Buffy stiffened noticeably, "Canterbury mostly."

Canterbury was along the southeastern coastline of England. It was a bit of a tourist trap but there wasn't else much to it from what Buffy could remember. Not to mention Kennsington is where he grew up. In this house actually and it was one of the reasons she'd purchased it. She'd wanted her children to have something tangible of their father, something other than just a few stories. Mumbling to herself, "Why the hell would he be out there?" But then her mind mulled over what Willow hadn't specifically said. If they were in Watcher reports and Willow had managed to uncover them, then in all probability Giles was also aware that Spike was alive and for the first time in her life a bit of loathing for her former mentor crept into her heart.

Breaking it to her as gently as she could, "I guess after the fight he was all alone and he made a few friends...a few werewolves..."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Canterbury, England**

Brown eyes swept over the lush landscape with a well trained eye. This was her temporary patrol area. If she did well she might soon be promoted with a proper watcher and a town to safeguard. At least, if she lived long enough. She was left with no illusions, the watchers that inhabited the Council speaking plainly about her chances of surviving the first year.

She was a 'late start', someone who was rather pitied by the other girls. At least, that was what she saw whenever she looked another girl in the eye. Pity. She was seventeen and just called to her slayer powers. Apparently most girls get that special something at twelve or thirteen. Even fourteen and you were still considered trainable. Not seventeen. She was called willful. Headstrong. Difficult. Grumbling between clenched teeth, ignoring the presence of her council observer twenty feet back, "Excuse me for having an opinion about my life."

She stopped short as she felt the warning tingles of a supernatural presence not too far away. Wielding the crossbow with expert grace, she absently flicked her shoulder length blond hair out of her way and she froze when she caught sight of what had caused her to react. It was a tiny, golden-haired werewolf. No more than the size of a dog. Not even that if she were honest. Couldn't be more than a child and she silently wondered what in the hell was a child doing out in the middle of the night.

The little werewolf caught sight of her and his tiny little tail started to wag. She sagged and dropped the bow. There was no way in hell. Brisk steps of finely polished shoes approached her, the voice as stiff as the rest of him. He really needed to get laid, in her opinion. Not that she would ever help in that department, "Miss Rabon, it is your sacred duty to put down all manner of dangers to the local population."

Snorting, Lilly ignored him and carefully approached the little werewolf. The poor thing had to tilt it's head way back to look up at her and she felt a strong urge to pet him. She didn't, if only to make sure she didn't get bitten by accident, "Where's your mum, little one?" A piercing howl sounded through the town, causing the skinny watcher to speak rapidly into his walkie talkie about backup. The little werewolf started dancing excitedly in place and Lilly grimaced to herself, "Oh. Right. That's your mum."

***

**London, England**

Five in the morning held an early morning chill to it that made lesser men shiver in their coats. A fine mist covered the streets and street lights dimmed as dawn approached, giving the land an almost ethereal quality to it. But there was nothing ethereal about this morning. On this morning the promise of death hung in the air and any good witch would take one look at the dark cast of the moon and the band of power surrounding it to know trouble was coming. On top of a lone building, taller than it's neighbor, a great grey beast leaned slightly over to glare amber eyes down on the Watcher's Council. It was lupin in appearance but this was no mere dog. It was a wolf and a great old one at that.

He'd followed the scent from Canterbury to here and he was anxious for the rescue to begin. In the sleepy town he'd caught scent of a slayer there, but there was something in her scent that held no malice. Potential, it whispered to him. Which reassured him the wolf cub went unharmed in her presence.

His eyes moved over the building below him, sensing his kith and kin within and growled softly in protective anger. As prone to being impulsive as he was, he knew it would be better to wait for daybreak. By then they would have all shifted back to their human forms and their chances of escape greatly improved. And he silently vowed they would escape, no matter the cost.

Those knowing eyes turned to where dawn would appear, the moon disappearing for the night in preparation of the sun. Bones cracked and creaked as the werewolf shifted back to man, his hand fanning out as the sun slowly peaked over the horizon. Clouds kept the rays from being felt but it was still a magnificent sight to behold.

But the werewolf didn't focus on the beauty, mind preoccupied with other matters as he turned his attention back to the Council's headquarters. He felt a surge of a familiar power and a scent traveled to him on the breeze. A man in a tweed outfit and an overcoat moved with less grace than he had a lifetime before in Sunnydale past the gate and the two female slayers standing as guard. But the werewolf could care less about the slayers. He could kill them easily, scenting that they were young and weak compared to his innate strength. It was the man that he would have to be cautious around.

Physically weak, he could sense the magical power. That and the knowledge that the man carried would always make him a formidable opponent not to be trifled with. Arms crossing over his silver shirt and sneering to himself, "Watcher."

***

**Kensington, England**

Willow paced back and forth, speaking rapidly into her cell phone, "...I don't care what you have to do Linda, just stall them!" She listened for a moment, nodding, "Yes, whatever you two can think of, just don't let them move them. I'm on my way, I promise." Her brow furrowed, "Okay, Angel could really foul this up. Oh, he did?" She shook her head with a frustrated sigh, "Alright. I'll meet you there. Bye." Dawn and Buffy were both leaning against the kitchen counter, one eyebrow raised by each of them. Neither had a lot of sleep and a call this early was annoying to say the least. Sighing softly, "That was one of the Slayers in the Council. Apparently they stumbled across a pair of werewolves last night and are holding them in containment cells."

Dawn frowned with a shrug, "But it's not night anymore, why wouldn't they just let them go? I mean, they're not wolves during the day so the danger is gone."

Buffy scowled at the hesitant expression on the witch's face, "Spit it out."

Willow looked down, her red hair hiding her face, "They have connections with certain organizations that are...very interested in demons."

Nodding slowly, her cynical side having flourished as the years had passed, "And even if a werewolf is human most of the time, that one night is all they care about. They're taking after the Initiative, aren't they? Dissecting them and whatever else they do."

Willow flinched before slowly nodding and Dawn balked in disgust. The red-haired witch sighed softly for what felt like the millionth time, "I have to help them. I can't just leave them there and...." She knew exactly what kind of horrors they would be subjected to. She had to act. But ever since Sunnydale using magic had always left her uneasy. She wasn't as afraid of becoming addicted as she was in falling back on using her magic for selfish reasons. That was the road that led to badness.

The two Summers glanced at one another before Buffy straightened a little, a familiar slayer stance and damn but it felt good, "These wolves...are they the same ones Spike's with?"

Willow frowned almost imperceptibely but both Summers caught it, "Yeah..."

Buffy shook her head in disgust at the watchers council. She threw up her arms, pivoting on her heel and stalking out of the kitchen, "Fuck! No good watchers and they're stupid..."

Willow turned to follow and Dawn put up a halting hand, "Give her a minute, she'll be back. So, what's the plan?"

Shrugging uneasily, thinking about the wards around the building, "Get myself fired and rescue them I suppose. I just wanted to tell you why I was leaving-..."

"How?"

Sighing yet again, "No clue. The Council has wards against teleportation spells so I can't pop in and out. All I know is if her mate is as close as I think he is it won't take long to bring the whole clan down on them."

Dawn tilted her head, "Why?"

"Because he'll do anything to protect her. Wolves mate for life, in human form or not, and they'll kill to protect their mate. And the clan will instantly protect each other."

Shrugging, "I say those watchers get what's coming to them then."

Shaking her head with a considering look, "They have it coming but there has to be another way..."

Dawn blinked once before being hit with startling clarity. Willow was lying. Not all of it, just the part where she didn't have a plan. It didn't make her automatically not trust the witch but it did make her cautious. Buffy stalked back in, outfitted for a night of slaying and what an outfit. It was an old favorite Willow hadn't seen in a long time but the jacket was new even if the concept wasn't. Blood red leather pants painted onto her shapely figure, black sleeveless top and a fitted black leather duster thrown over it. Willow's eyes widened, "So, what are we dealing with?"

Shaking her head, "Buffy. Wait, I can't ask you-..."

Lifting her head, "You're not. Besides, this is the perfect way in if Spike really is where you think he is."

Sighing, "What about your kids?" Willow gaped as the twins marched in a split second later. Each were identically dressed in black denim and red t-shirts. They each wore a thigh length leather jacket, Joyce's red and William's black.

Joyce sighed, "It's too bloody early."

Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored her daughter's whining. She knew there was no force on this earth that would keep her little girl from going, in spite of her protests, "...it's not like I couldn't train them." Then she turned hard eyes on both of her children, "But you two are not about to engage. Defend and run, got it?"

William rolled his eyes in an obvious 'duh' expression while Joyce pouted, "But mo-om."

Half growling, eyes narrowed, "Don't 'mom' me or I'll hire a babysitter."

Raising a hand slightly, "I'm voting for the sitter, Buffy. Or Dawnie watching them. This is so a bad idea."

Dawn crossed her arms stubbornly, "I'm going."

Buffy sighed for a minute before nodding at her sister, "Change." The former key grinned and ran for her room. Buffy turned, facing her former best friend. The connection between them was tenuous at the moment but she had a feeling this time around Willow would follow through, "Look, Wills, I get that you're not cool with me coming and it goes double for them but...this may be our only chance. I want my family back and if I have to go down into the bowels of the Watcher's Council or the den of a giant werewolf clan to do it then so be it."

Billy blinked with wide eyes, "Werewolves are real?"

Buffy grimaced to herself, thinking about all the lies she'd told her children over the years. No demons or werewolves or magic, just vampires. And the only reason she'd even mentioned vampires is because of who their father was. That was the one truth she would never deny them. Any detail about Spike, big or small, she told them. Nodding slowly, "Yes."

Both twins scowled at their mother. Billy's was slightly more fierce, "What about magic?"

Buffy glanced at the redhead before sighing softly, "Will's is a witch."

Willow flinched back from Joyce's excited squeal while Buffy just rolled her eyes to herself. Both children were grinning widely in excitement, definitely inheriting Spike's mercurial mood swings. Willow gave Buffy a hesitant look even as Dawn walked back into the kitchen, brown jacket thrown over jeans and a t-shirt, "Buffy...it's been a long time. What if..." She didn't say it specifically but she didn't have to because it's what Buffy dreaded. What if he didn't love her anymore?

Her lower lip trembled before she nodded. It didn't appeal, not at all, but at the same time she knew the risk going into this. He'd been alive all this time and he'd never tracked her down. She knew there was a real possibility he'd moved on. And while it hurt, for her babies she was going to risk it, "As long as they get him back I'm willing to accept that." She made a vague gesture to her children and her sister, the explanation easy now. If Spike walked away from her, she would be a big girl about it so long as their children had their father back and her sister had a chance with making up with her former best friend. Whispering softly, sounding hopeful, "Besides, you know how wolves are about family...who knows. Maybe they'll accept me."

Willow nodded slowly, "Maybe..." There were so many things she knew she couldn't talk about. She wanted to warn Buffy so badly to be cautious but to do that would be to reveal secrets forbidden to outsiders. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Okay, let's go out to the garden. I need some room to work."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**London, England**

Oz studied the bars with a sigh, tapping one lightly with his finger. It had been about ten years since he'd last seen Rupert Giles and he supposed things had to change, but he would never believe how much they had. Kat was shaking her head and voice sing-songy, "He's gonna kick your ass."

They were both in cells across from one another, separated by twenty feet. Everything was stark and bright and so eerily familiar to the Initiative it only brought back bad memories to his torture at their hands. At least he'd been permitted to keeping his clothing this time. The corridor was long, apparently the Council's intent on entertaining a lot of demon guests.

The young werewolf grumbled to himself but made no reply at first. He was a man of few words as a principle but right now the few words he would like to express would not be appropriate in front of the young child in the cell across from him. The small cub sharing her cell leaned back against her, closing his eyes as her strong arms wrapped around him. The musician blinked before looking up with a frown, "So what's he going to do to you?"

Tyler looked up with a scared expression, "Daddy's gonna kick my ass?" His dad was pretty scary in lecture mode, and that's not even when he was mad. He could only remember his dad angry one time and then he was really, really scary. But his dad never, ever laid a finger on him. Could dad's really do that?

Nudging his shoulder lightly in consternation, "Language." Tyler looked up with a flinch and large eyes and Kat immediately felt her insides melt. She was such a soft touch, leaving the disciplinary acts to her mate. Those big blue eyes melted away her resistence every time, "And no. Your daddy will give you a sound lecture for leaving the den."

Wincing, wondering how long a sound lecture was considering a normal lecture could last for what felt like hours, "Oh. Sorry."

Kat rolled her eyes with an irritated sigh, focusing on her pack member instead of the wayward boy in her arms, "I'm...well you know better." She took a look around, unsure if they were being watched or not. Oz's thoughtful expression turned just as wary. She frowned suddenly, "I thought he would have told you to stay put."

Oz looked down, "He did." Her expression clearly gloated that his butt was definitely getting kicked and the young wolf sighed again. Alright, Spike had a temper, it was well established. The fact that he as Beta 3 would deliberately disobey was just going to make the vampire furious but this just didn't sit well with him.

He still couldn't believe Rupert Giles, a man he'd known throughout high school, had those slayers escort him down here to be caged like some demon. But he'd been warned this was the way the Watcher's Council operated now and he hadn't listened to his Alpha or the other leading ranks. He should have, though. All seven from Alpha to Delta, both male and female, had agreed approaching the Watcher's Council without force was next to suicide.

Seven years ago, the clans had all gathered with the passing of the Alpha, for all the males to fight for position. Any who yielded without contest would be in the position of Omega, usually reserved for the sick and elderly. All the rest would fight for remaining positions in Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. From those fighting positions, would be determined the four leading ranks of the clan. Those ranks would in turn have sway over those within. It was a much more orderly affair than it sounded. The fights were organized over a span of two weeks, some fighting two or three a night until they were down to the last four. The position of Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta would be fought by the last four. Similar happenings were taking place amongst the females. Mated couples would have their individual standings, since it wasn't uncommon for a Beta female to have a Gamma male and such. Still, in the end the wolf pack had formed the groups of beta, gamma, and delta; with but one leader. The Alpha. He had proven a stronger warrior as well as a strong leader.

He organized the vampires, knowing which ones could be trusted and where to find new pack members. The pack had even tentatively opened the possibility of humans in their midst, three so far. The one condition the Alpha had stipulated was that there would be a complete abandon of communication to non pack members. Reluctantly the three had agreed and settled themselves quickly into the ranks.

"Oz, I'm surprised to see you here." Oz drifted out of his thoughts, watching as Angel leaned back casually against the wall to the only exit and giving the werewolf a condescending shake of his head, "I've heard you joined a pack. Disappointing really."

Oz calmly looked over the vampire turned man and realized he didn't look all that different to the hellish force that had been released with the loss of his soul. He got the feeling Angelus was a lot closer to his nature than brooding Angel. And with his newfound humanity, he now had the option of ignoring his conscience now that the gypsy curse was no longer a factor. It was all about choice, after all, "At least I didn't betray everything I stood for."

Snorting, "How can you say that? You fight and kill slayers, protecting a bunch of murdering animals."

Kat frowned darkly, "I resemble that remark."

Crossing his arms since by technicality he was such an animal as well, "Invade my home and what happens is what will be."

Smiling evilly, "So you admit you've killed slayers." Angel didn't have direct evidence but he knew anyone who joined up in a pack would kill any and all who encroached on their territory. He'd seen more slayers torn to pieces by these animals than he cared to think about.

Still appearing cool, giving away nothing, "All I'm saying is you attack my family and I will defend it."

Shrugging a little, feigning nonchalance when he was anything but. This was the one aspect of this new Council he could live without but Giles wasn't about to alienate their largest donator. He could admit they were very good at gathering information so he mentally chalked them up to being a necessary evil, "It won't matter one way or another. They'll be collecting you three soon, then it's only a matter of time before we find out where your den is and how many of you there are." Tyler turned and buried his face in Kat's side with a whimper, "I'm not sure what they'll do with you after that." His voice hinted otherwise.

"Angel." The former vampire turned slightly to the new voice, a battle-aged slayer.

Kat balked in shock, "That's Angel?"

The slayer ignored the werewolf, as did Angel, "Mr. Giles wanted to speak to you about the werewolves. I'll stand watch, sir."

His brow furrowed a bit, looking her over. He didn't remember this one all that well. And she was a petite thing with a generous amount of long, flowing brown hair. Not gorgeous but definitely pretty, with a tight body that left him aching and suddenly he forgot all about the werewolves in the room, "Are you new here?"

She blinked once before shaking her head, "No, sir. I've been a slayer for seven years. I was trained here before being sent to Germany. I've recently been posted here."

He nodded and murmured to himself, sending her a confident leer, "Perhaps after this we could go out for drinks and I could tell you all about my saving of Los Angeles." It was a familiar line that left his lips, never failing to attract these slayers who had been brought up on his legendary saving of the city. With his humanity restored the Gypsy curse was no longer a factor and he'd been making up for a lot of missed time.

She gave him a sly smile, toying with a lock of her hair, "Drinks would be nice. So long as that's not all we're doing." He smirked and caressed her chin with his thumb, nodding to himself before leaving the room. Thirty seconds later she shivered in disgust and hastily licked her hand before scrubbing her chin viciously with it, "The things I do for the Alpha." Kat smirked and leaned against her prison, Linda proudly displaying a set of keys. She pinned Oz with a glare, "He's pissed as hell." Oz groaned softly.

"Very nicely done." Linda curtseyed to Kat, slipping the key into place and hastily freeing the werewolves, "Which way do we go?"

Tyler jumped on his toes in excitement, "Hiya Linda!" Linda grinned and ruffled his curled locks.

"Back inside." They all whipped around to see Giles and three slayers holding tranquilizer guns, Angel sneering silently behind them, "As a new slayer here I'm surprised you didn't know about the cameras and monitoring spells in the containment areas. As soon as you said I wanted to speak with Angel I knew you couldn't possibly be working for me."

Linda's eyes grew cold, pushing the young boy behind her, "You're a fool if you think you can hold them."

Shaking his head, the old watcher correcting the slayer before him. He remembered her vaguely but it had been years. Her watcher had been slaughtered in Budapest and her body never recovered, "I have no intention. They are here to bait the Alpha, nothing more. Once he is dead the rest of the werewolf clan will crumble." Angel gave Giles a startled look.

Tyler peeked his head out, glaring, "My daddy's gonna get you. He can't die. He'll turn you inside out."

Giles blinked at the small boy in surprise before shifting his gaze to Kat who looked a cross between amused and concerned. Absently she patted Tyler's head, "Such an imagination." Tyler frowned and Kat talked right over him, "I keep telling him not to say such stories..."

Eyes narrowing just a fraction behind polished glasses, "Then he is your son?"

Shrugging blandly, "Who is to say?"

Chuckling softly with a shake of his head, "I am well versed in your species. I'm even more well versed in your protection of your young. A mother would not send a werewolf of lesser status out to look for her cub...she'd go herself..." Giles suddenly realized how dangerous this werewolf could be. A protective mother werewolf could easily tear through his slayers to protect her young, in wolf form or not. He fired, the tranquilizer knocking Kat unconscious before she even hit the ground. Tyler screamed and ran to her, throwing his arms around her and sobbing.

The slayers started forward, forcing Oz and Linda back a step. Tyler was gruffly picked up, a firm hand holding his chin so he couldn't bite. Not that he needed to. He used his innate strength to his advantage, knocking his capturer over with an angry growl/yip before scrambling back to his mother. Angel sat up with a surprised look and clutching his damaged ribs, "Shit..."

Oz and Linda pivoted in identical kicks, sending all three of the girls back with just that one move. Both moved to stand protectively over mother and child, the slayer narrowing her eyes. She fell back into a defensive stance that gave Angel pause. He knew that maneuver, "I won't let you hurt them."

Looking her over patiently, taking his glasses in hand to clean them while speaking almost casually, "By resisting you are hurting her. That tranquilizer dart produces continuous toxin into her system. The toxin will seep into her blood stream, disrupting the rhythm of her heart and damaging her internal organs. The longer you delay me, the closer to death she grows." Oz spun around to pull out the dart, hissing and letting go as his hand came away burned, "Silver plated, of course." The ground rumbled, shocking all of them and Kat jerked slightly. One of the slayers, a nervous blond, jerked on the trigger when she saw the movement and a second dart embedded into the unconscious werewolf. Giles leapt forward, jerking her arm up, "No!"

But he knew it was already too late. That much neurotoxin would immediately stop her heart. Tyler started screeching and yanking on his mother's clothes as she stopped breathing and turned startlingly pale. Linda dropped to the ground, pulling out both darts and slapping two fingers to Kat's throat. Turning with bared human teeth, "Do something!"

Giles was already slowly shaking his head, "There is nothing that can be done. Her organs are already liquefying..."

Linda closed her eyes, realizing Kat was already gone. That much damage and the body, supernatural werewolf or not, wouldn't be able to regenerate from. Unlike most demons, werewolves were based on a living existence which meant they required a living body to survive, "My god, Giles, what did you do?"

***

Buffy had felt the ground quaking but she was completely focused on her objective. Willow led the way, using what magic she could in such a tightly warded space to toss aside the obstacles in her way. She pushed open the door to the cells with force, sending the recovering slayers flying even as Buffy posed her horrified question to a man that had been a mentor and friend. Her hazel eyes moved over him with accusation and regret before looking around at the rag tag group. A dead werewolf lay still and almost peaceful looking, a young boy with a mop of blond curls tugging on her and crying.

Giles slowly raised his hand with the gun, intent on sedating Oz and the child with regret in his eyes and Buffy didn't even hesitate, kicking out and sending the old watcher flying. She stomped over, lips compressed as she kicked the tranquilizer down the hallway and picked up the small boy protectively, her own children clustering around her. Tyler wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder, his tears dampening her coat, "Mommie..."

Billy frowned, reaching up to stroke the other boy's arm. Something felt funny about this younger boy but he couldn't quite figure it out. His sister had a similar expression, clutching her twin, "I can't believe you...you really aren't the man I used to know."

"Buffy?" The slayer he'd trained and practically raised into adulthood. The stunning young woman he'd compared to being a hero and the best slayer he'd ever taught. He hadn't seen or heard from her in years and what guilt he might have felt at having earned her distrust had slowly changed into bitterness in her ability to just abandon everything that she'd stood for. Cradling his hand, realizing after a moment it was broken. Grimacing in pain and unable to believe she'd just attacked him, "And you are certainly not the slayer I trained." He didn't even notice the three slayers behind him slide to the ground in a magically induced sleep, Willow gesturing to them quietly as her eyes flashed bright silver.

The redhead glared over at Angel who had worked himself into a half sit against the wall, his ribs having snapped from the force of the boy's kick. Threatening quietly, "Stay put, Angel, or it'll be three days before you wake up." He blinked up at her in surprise but was wise enough to just quietly nod and watch. He was well aware of what the small redhead was capable of and unable to believe he'd underestimated her.

Blinking once, "Oh, you're fired."

She smirked, "Sorry. I quit yesterday. My resignation's on your desk." He sulked silently.

Buffy snorted to herself, focused on her former mentor. She hated to think what would have happened to her had she allowed herself to become the perfect little Slayer he and the Council had wanted, "Thank god for that. I would have been dead a long time ago if I'd allowed you to mold me into the slayer you wanted me to be. Hunt and Slay. Just the kill. God, Giles, you didn't learn anything from Sunnydale did you?"

Stiffening, old wounds patched over but not healed tore as bitterness and resentment took hold, "I learned you cared more for a bloody vampire than us."

God, was he still riding that pity train? Eyes narrowing, "That bloody vampire deserved more from you...from all of us. He protected all of you after I died. If it wasn't for that bloody vampire I never would have come back to fight the First and you'd all be dead. He saved the world, Giles, four times now." Giles looked clearly confused so Buffy elaborated, "He helped me stop Angelus from sending us all to hell." Nodding at his shocked look, "Yea, bad guy soulless Spike saved the world, didn't even like me but he did it anyway. Made a truce with me and made sure Angel didn't tear you apart until I got there. Second, he totally helped with Glory, again with no soul. Duh. He saved our collective asses in Sunnydale-..." She choked on the memory, pain flashing across her face as she remembered him burning before her eyes.

Looking smug since it was that final action that had led to Spike's destruction, "I do believe you said four."

Nodding grimly, pushing the memory away, "And the fourth time he saved Los Angeles." And she caught it. The slight flinch of acknowledgment that made it impossible for her to ever forgive him. He'd known Spike was alive. For how long she didn't know but he'd just silently confirmed the truth.

Angel wheezed, clutching at his ribs and trying to stand but not able to, fumbling in his jacket pocket, "I saved-..."

Glaring at her former lover, "Blow it out your ass, Angel, you totally died." Billy and Joyce's eyes bugged out a bit, never hearing their mom swear, "He got pulled back, magicked into a new body and saved LA." She'd loved Angel for what seemed like forever but it had slowly changed from an undying love of a young girl to a loving respect of a young woman. Now she felt none of it, knowing if he was capable of convincing Giles to use magic to make her love him then he'd never really loved her. Love was earned, not forced, "Oh yeah, if the kid here hadn't kicked your ass, I woulda totally done it."

Angel sent her a hurt look, "Buffy?"

She sent the brunette another evil glare, "Let's see, who was it that was plotting with a certain watcher about my memories? Hmm...I wonder." She watched him wilt into an unmanly puddle on the floor. She looked about to say more, her eyes widening as she took in a wolf walking through the doorway on silent but deadly feet. He was quite large for a wolf, even larger than a werewolf, and she was struck with a striking familiarity to him. His muzzle was covered in specs of blood, his grey fur ruffling as he snarled softly in warning. Giles backed away from Buffy, all the way to the bars of a cage as his quick mind worked to figure out what this creature was. Buffy sucked in a gasp, backing away as she realized his intent and pulling her children and sister with her. Willow and Oz backed away, as did Linda, the former looking wary while the other two stared at the ground in shame.

Oz whimpered softly, "Alpha..." The great wolf whined softly, muzzle gently nudging Kat's temple while her body remained slack and unresponsive. He tilted his head back to howl a mournful cry, his voice echoed by Tyler who lifted his own face to howl though he did not change form. Oz chorused the other two while Linda just tilted her head back, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Giles looked between amazed and horrified. This was no mere werewolf, "Good lord...that's the Alpha?" He wasn't sure what creature it was and he would have to research extensively before tangling with it.

Willow looked around nervously, ready should someone try to take advantage of everyone's distraction. It came in the form of Angel brandishing a gun, firing silver bullets at the lupin form. She raised her hands to stop it, incantation on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes widened instead as it was reflected away by a sweeping gesture from Tyler to embed harmlessly in the wall. Scowling with a snarl, "Bad Pouf!"

Buffy and Angel both sent Tyler a stunned look, realizing at the same time that there was only one vamipre they both knew who used that nickname. Willow gestured, the gun melting and Angel dropped it from his burnt hand with a yelp. He stared at his hand for a second before focusing back on a scowling redhead, "I warned you. Sleep."

A chorus of howls broke everyone of their thoughts, coming from somewhere outside the building. Oz was silently looking at the Alpha before turning to face Giles, "I don't think you want anyone else to die tonight. If they come in here, your slayers will be torn apart."

"I think you underestimate them."

"I think you underestimate us."

Joyce was scowling at Giles, deciding immediately she didn't like him. Buffy sighed, taking in the three unconscious slayers and her injured former mentor. She was sick of this, always with the talk, talk, talk when she was more of an action kind of girl. But with three kids clinging to her that was so not going to happen, "They can't interfere, let's just go."

Dawn moved for the door, looking down the hallway in either direction before nodding, her side arm now how easily in her grip. Her police training was deeply ingrained even if she wasn't on duty right now, "It's clear."

Willow silently sorted out Angel, knocking him unconscious and incinerating the other weapons. Well, most of them. In a fit of anger Joyce had already deciding to break one closest to her in half. Linda raised an eyebrow, impressed. Willow pulled in a calming breath, "Let's go then."

Oz frowned, focused on the wolf who had laid down on the ground next to Kat, "He won't leave without her."

Buffy rolled her eyes as if it were obvious, "So pick her up."

Oz was already shaking his head before she even finished, "He won't let me. I'm both male and I don't have that kind of rank."

Buffy felt her expression harden before she rubbed the small back of the boy in her arms, "What's your name, sweety?"

With a wet sniffle against her shirt, "Tyler. Wha's yours?"

Grinning slightly, "I'm Buffy." He jerked back a little, looking at her with surprised, searching eyes. She nodded and absently kissed his forehead, "Tyler. Can you listen to me, sweety?" He slowly nodded, "You know Oz, don't you?"

Oz looked surprised while Tyler nodded a little more, "That's good. I'm gonna hand you to him, okay?" He shook his head and clung to her tightly. She smelled like a mom and if his mom and dad couldn't hold him then he wanted her to, "Tyler, look at me, luv." It was that 'luv' that did it. He looked up at Buffy with wide eyes, "I need to carry your mom and I can't carry both of you."

He sniffled, tears still running down his cheeks as he slowly nodded. She calmly handed Tyler over to Oz, giving each of her children a reassuring hug, "It's okay...we're leaving..." She moved silently around the werewolf and calmly approaching the mourning figure. She knelt down a few feet away, carefully pushing herself forward on her knees when his feral gaze pinned her to the spot. She gasped softly, his eyes twin globes of burning gold fire, staring at her with such pain and anger it nearly took her breath away. But that's not what made her gasp. It was something in those golden eyes that was so familiar it filled her with a deep sadness that she couldn't possibly ignore. Murmuring softly, hoping he understood her and wouldn't perceive her as a threat, "We have to leave, Alpha." His head tilted a little, as if assessing her and she was suddenly hit with such a strong sense of deja vu she almost collapsed. She knew that searching, penetrating look from somewhere but something was throwing her, keeping her from figuring it out.

Swallowing, she carefully reached forward, keeping her movements slow and unthreatening. He growled in warning, his fur ruffling even as he moved back a single pace. Joyce and Billy clutched one another, Dawn taking a step forward while wrapping both children in her arms. The pair of them glanced at one another before Billy asked with a worried tone, "Mom?"

Keeping her voice quiet and light, "It's okay, baby. He's not going to hurt me." She took his actions as grudging consent and gently lifted the dead girl into her arms before just as slowly rising to her feet. The Alpha came right up to her side, golden eyes fixed firmly on Kat. Meeting Willow's searching gaze, "Get us the hell out of here, Wills."

Linda nodded firmly to herself, taking charge, "Red, out in front. You two have super strength, let's have you behind Nibblet. Buffy, you and the Alpha in the middle. Oz and I will take the rear. Let's go." The group quickly took up position, no one questioning the slayer as the orders were carried out and followed. As a tight unit they slunk their way down the corridor and right out of the bowels of slayer central. Once outside, they encountered a large group of slayers fighting an even larger group of werewolves.

A tall blond slayer was on the opposite side, nearest to them and training a crossbow but she wasn't firing. If anything it seemed her purpose was to keep everyone out. She turned slightly to give Linda a grin and a wink. Buffy jerked around in confusion at the fully transformed beasts working in tandem instead of destroying everything in sight. It just wasn't what she was expecting to see. Oz had never been like this during his werewolf nights. He was a vicious animal. Plus it was a cloudy day, like most in England, but it was no where near a full moon, "What the hell? It's daytime!" She glanced at Oz just to be sure and he was still in human form.

Linda prodded the older slayer impatiently, "Explain later. Lilly, are we out of the wards?" The blond nodded once, "Okay, stick close cause we are outta here. Red, we're outside of the wards, a bit of magic would be appreciative."

The redhead smirked over her shoulder, eyes turning white, "My pleasure."

Rupert Giles stumbled outside the doors, broken hand carefully wrapped and frantically searching the grounds. He sucked in a breath of shock at the number of dead slayers, those surviving clustered against the far wall, trying to evade the claws and fangs. It wasn't entirely surprising since this was used as an initial training facility before these girls would be assigned a watcher and a city but even still...it was horrible to see.

Buffy was looking left and right, her two children stuck to her side even as she still held the dead werewolf. The wolves weren't coming near them, and Willow was easily keeping the slayers away but it was still a little nuts, "Do something, Wills. They're totally out of control!"

The redhead grimaced in frustration, "Of course they are...without an alpha they're all pretty mindless in this form."

The large wolf moved, golden eyes sweeping over the area before growling softly. The pack as a unit moved back, eyes turning to track the movements of their leader. With a precise series of growls and whines the message, whatever it was, was conveyed and the pack converged as one around their fallen pack member. The great wolf moved to stare at Oz, the younger werewolf blinking slowly, watching the golden eyes intently before bowing.

Oz turned to face Rupert Giles, expression grim, "You have killed a member of our family. The Alpha demands justice for such a crime. You and your precious slayers have turned your backs on the code...as we turn our back on you. For nine hundred years you were protected from slaughter by a demon truce that we do not kill you on your grounds. It is at an end." Snarling, "Beware, watcher. As the leader of this group their actions are your responsibility...and your life is now forfeit." Giles paled considerably, realizing exactly what Oz was saying. Not only would there be demons that would come knocking on their door at any time, but the Alpha would be back for his life. Oz nodded to himself, "The Alpha wants to return."

Willow nodded, closing her eyes to concentrate on the magicks of mother and earth. Her hair flowed white as the group started to glow, the slayers not daring to move forward and interfere. Buffy locked eyes sadly with Giles, shaking her head at him slowly in regret. Not at her own actions, but at his. One and all had to look away as the light grew too intense and by the time the captive audience could see again, they were gone.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Werewolf Den**

The night was cool, with a light drizzle in the air when the Alpha of the werewolves was buried. The entire pack converged on the grave, her mate and offspring given the right of unobstructed viewing. Standing next to him were her mother and brother. Spike held young Tyler in his arms, his oldest burying his face near his father's throat. The middle child, a young boy of three and looking every bit like his father, clung to his pants leg and stared at the hole in the ground with a small frown. The youngest, a girl child of nine months, was being held by her grandmother. But even she could sense there was something wrong, being fussy with bouts of crying all day for no outward reason.

No words were spoken. No placating speeches. Just the silence of the graveyard where friends and family were buried. And now one more joined their number. Pained blue eyes watched the ornate coffin, carved by a family friend, slowly lowered into the ground. The Beta, Gamma, and Delta leaders moved forward with metal shovels, honed and shining for just such an event, and carefully moved dirt onto the grave. The Alpha tilted his head back with a mournful cry, his pack following suit as they all said a last goodbye to her.

Minutes, hours, days; time held no meaning as the farewells of the pack reverberated into silence, leaving each with their own thoughts. A firm hand squeezed his shoulder, jarring him a little out of his contemplation. He turned slightly to see the concerned brown eyes of the Beta. Nodding at him, the Beta wordlessly took Tyler before looking down at the second youngest, "Hey, little man, want to come with Uncle?" The little one cocked his head for a moment, peering up at his father with large blue eyes before nodding and holding up his arms. Uncle smiled a little and scooped the boy up.

Spike nodded at his mother-in-law, watching silently as his closest ties in this pack disappeared with everyone else in the mist until it was just himself and his departed love. He staggered to her headstone, crumpling to his knees and hiding his face in his hands as torrents of tears fell now that he was no longer holding them back.

***

Buffy wrapped the shawl a little tighter around her frame. They were in some kind of temporary house, with it's own little garden and everything. The closets were full of clothing, the cabinets and pantry full of food. There was even a television with a host of dvds to watch and cds for music. It was a lot like home actually but unlike home past the expanse of grass to the gate was the limit any of them could venture. She couldn't see anything beyond it or hear anything and escape was not a possibility. She knew. She'd already tried.

It wasn't anything that she could see or hear but she felt this deep wellspring of sadness from inside herself. She felt impossibly cold from it, cold down to her very soul. Had in fact for the last week. She brushed away a tear that fell from the corner of her eye, frowning to herself.

"What's wrong with him, mom?"

Frowning, still looking into the mist, "With who, Billy?"

The little boy jabbed his fists into his jeans pockets, "With y'know, him. He's so sad..." He hopped on the balls of his feet, looking anxious. He asked the same question every day and as the days had passed both Billy and Joyce were starting to fear they might never meet him. Their father, so close yet still so impossibly far away, "...mom, when are we going to see him?"

Without looking she held out her arm, Billy quick to snuggle up against her side. She'd never been able to explain this connection Billy claimed to have with his father. It's what always made her doubt Spike's death. Her son just seemed to always know when Spike was happy or angry, or sad like now. She had no idea why she seemed to have a similar connection, although all she ever felt from him was sadness. Not all the time. In fact it was rather rare. Just lately. She ran her fingers through his hair and along his back with a soft sigh, "I don't know, baby. I hope soon-..."

"Sooner than you think." Buffy whipped around, pushing her son behind her to confront a petite vampire with jet black hair and piercing violet eyes. She was no mere fledgling, the slayer feeling the power rolling off of her in waves. But Buffy had no weapons here, only her skills. The vampiress quirked a half smile, her eyes holding pain in their depths she didn't voice, "I will be escorting you to the Beta."

Frowning, not liking the sound of this. Didn't you send the scraps and leftovers to the second in command. Wouldn't it be so much better, not to mention easier, to just see the head honcho, "Why not the Alpha, get everything-..."

Her tone was sharp and angry, "The Alpha is in mourning and will not be seen today. We've lost the Alpha female of our pack. It is traditional. For now the Beta leads the pack and you will be seeing him today." Okay that she hadn't thought about. Stupid, Buffy, stupid. It was going to be hard enough to convince a bunch of werewolves to let a slayer with her reputation to stay. The last thing she wanted is a reputation of being difficult...even if she really was. She didn't just put her foot in her mouth that time, she put in her whole leg. Buffy held up her hands slightly in a placating manner and the vampiress relaxed again with a nod, "Gather your house, you will all be following me." For once Buffy thought ahead of her mouth and she managed to do exactly that without giving this vampire a piece of her mind about high-handed demons.

"Dawn. Joy."

The young girl came stomping into the room ahead of her aunt, hands on her hips, "What?" Buffy raised a single eyebrow at her daughter, who blinked once before looking down at the floor, "Sorry, mom..." Let it never be said that her little girl didn't inherit her attitude from both parents. Her tongue was as sharp as her father's and her temper as short as her mother's. Billy rolled his eyes at his sister, his quiet nature a mystery to her. She wasn't sure where he picked it up from.

"Geez, Buffy, you really taught her your manners."

Being the very mature adult she was, she casually stuck her tongue out at her sister who giggled. Buffy turned in time to see the vampiress look at her son with wide eyes before glancing away and pointing, "This way."

Buffy frowned, "What?"

Not turning around, her reply short and clipped, "Nothing." Dawn squeeze her shoulder and with a short nod Buffy dropped it.

As a unit they followed single file. Dawn started humming the song from Snow White, the one the dwarfs had been singing on their way home from work. Buffy swatted at her sister who just grinned. At the entrance to the fog the vampiress held out her arm at the barrier and after a moment Buffy extended her hand in trust. One by one they passed through the mist, their sight clearing to a giant cavern. Joyce and Billy huddled against their mother, blinking quickly as their eyes adjusted to their surroundings.

"Wow."

And what a view it was. They were surrounded by an ancient cavern and a network of tunnels that went into every which direction. But directly above them sunlight was bearing down on them from a crystal blue sky. Buffy jerked her head around in surprise to see the vampiress give her a fangy grin, "Sunlight does no harm to me. I'm not your typical vampire. Also we're in a sort of alternate dimension so sunlight here won't hurt my kind at all."

Buffy let out a breath of relief even as she kept her face as unreadable as possible. Dawn crossed her arms in defense even if her tone was curious, "How many of you are there?"

The vampire's voice was carefully neutral, "A few. This way."

Buffy just shook her head, "Vague much."

They walked through a confusing network of tunnels, so many so that Buffy knew she had no hope of retracing her steps should she need to. She gathered the impression that was precisely the point. After more than half an hour they entered a small cavern with a low ceiling. Light poured in from wall fixtures, giving a surprisingly warm feel to the space. Rich carpets lay on the floor, chairs and sofas spread out. Others were mingling in here, most of them in small groups, talking in quiet whispers. Her senses tingled, telling her werewolf, all up to the last at the back of the cave. A lone man sat with his back turned, head tilted as the vampiress whispered softly in his ear.

He sat up quickly and brushed down his jeans before turning around. Buffy felt her heart jump into her throat as she got a good look at the man before her. Alexander Harris, her Xander. His eyebrows raised in surprise as she smiled and pulled him into a hug. Evil looked rather amused. Unable to keep the surprise out of his voice, "Hey to you too, Buffy."

She pulled back, guilt flashing across her face, "I-..." Looking down, "I'm sorry, Xander." Blinking rapidly to keep her eyes from tearing up. So many things about the past went wrong, starting from her return from death and going from there, "I was just...I was in a bad place back then...I had no right-..."

Holding up his hand, "Buffy, we all made a mess of things back then."

Shaking her head, "You saved my life and I paid you back by kicking you out of it-..."

Shrugging, "We kicked you out a while back, Buffy..." He sighed and gave her a half smile, "How about we just put it in a box and bury it?"

A grin tugged at her lip, "Bury the hatchet?"

Joking, "As long as it's buried in dirt."

Groaning, "Same old Xander." She did a double take, just now realizing there was no eye patch. He'd lost the eye fighting against Caleb and the First Evil. It was ingrained into her mind forever, if for no other reason that it was one of the few times she'd ever seen Spike flinch. Not to mention she'd felt completely responsible since she should have protected him better. Pointing to his eye, "Fake?"

Grinning, "Nope. Got a really gifted sorceress around here. Fixed me up right and proper."

Buffy's mind jolted a little at the way he'd phrased that. It was almost like something Spike would say. Actually, no, it was exactly like something Spike would say, "So...are you here to see the Beta or something?"

His grin became a tight smile as he shook his head, "I am the Beta, Buffy."

Her eyes widened, "What?" He wasn't tingling of werewolf. In fact, her senses were telling her good old fashioned human.

He shrugged, eyes turning to take in Dawn and the two children at her side. Joyce had a clear look of distrust on her face, almost curling her nose while Billy had his head cocked slightly to one side as if assessing him. Joyce's look was a classic Buffy maneuver and Billy's screamed of Spike. Facing Buffy honestly, "I'm the Beta, the highest rank of the Beta class." His eyes moved over to the vampiress who had led them here, "We all have ranks save Evil here."

Evil shrugged a little with a coy expression, "I'm just special I suppose." Xander snorted but chose not to comment, "I'll show the kids around while you two talk shop."

Dawn stiffened, looking indignant, "I want to be here as much as Buffy does and I haven't been a kid in years."

Smirking at the girl, "It's all relative, my dear. Compared to me, you're all infants."

Xander hesitated and glanced at Buffy before looking over at Evil but Buffy answered for them, getting it, "There's no question, is there?" When neither one answered she gave her sister a small smile, "You're already in." Looking back at Xander, "I'm the wild card." Dawn frowned but Buffy just shook her head, "Go on, Dawnie...I'll see you in a bit."

Joyce frowned, "Mom?"

Buffy wrapped her daughter in her arms, kissing her temple, "Shh...I'll see you soon now go."

She ruffled Billy's hair as he passed, "Mother!" His cry was one of sheer outrage before immediately trying to smooth down the rat's nest. Since it was always in that state she'd never understood why he was so fussy about it.

She kept a slight smile, watching them go before squaring off against her former best friend, "So. What do I have to do?"

He looked down and sighed softly, "If only...afraid the Alpha's the only one that can approve you. They didn't tell me which slayer came with the kids. I was gonna ream you over the coals to figure out if we can trust you..." He shrugged, "I already know we can. Now, he just has to decide."

Frowning, "How long before he does that I mean...he won't even see me."

He glanced around before frowning to himself, "You drink?"

Blinking twice before shrugging, "A little. Is your...mate going to join us?"

He grinned his usually lopsided grin and pointed with his chin, hands in his pockets, "Nah, I don't have one of those. Just because I'm the Beta doesn't mean I have a mate."

Confused, "Really? Giles was a bit vague about the whole werewolf thing-..."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot Giles knows crap about." Xander tone was both forceful and angry and Buffy jolted a bit in surprise. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Anyway. We have a bar-like place down that tunnel. I could show you I guess."

She returned his grin with one of her own, their friendship easily falling back into step, "Let's."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joyce and Billie glanced uneasily at one another as they were led upwards in a tunnel that spilled out into another garden area. Only this one was much larger, with an enormous house on the hill that presided over the area. The sunlight was shining down brightly with not a cloud in the sky. There were two children playing quietly in a sandbox, shoveling the sand into small piles but the activity was done without joy.

Joyce and Billie locked hands with one another stiffening as that strange feeling came again. It was weird but it was almost like this was home. Dawn raised both eyebrows, "Wow. Who lives here?"

Evil glanced at the girl, "A friend of the family."

"Aand, just a bit on the cryptic side, aren't you?"

Smirking to herself, "I'm known for it, yes." Dawn just rolled her eyes.

A head raised, the trio recognizing Tyler who climbed stiffly to his feet a second later before reaching down for the small child playing, "C'mon Tony, let's go."

Blue eyes lifted to look over the visitors and Dawn's breath caught in her throat. The little boy had Spike's eyes. Tyler did too but something about the smaller one made it more obvious, "Gam'a!" It was his cheekbones. Even with his baby fat he had Spike's cheekbones, Tyler didn't.

Evil rolled her eyes, even as the toddler broke free of his brother's hold and ran to her. She picked him up easily, "It's grandma, not gam'a, Anthony." The little one just shook his head and she chuckled, "And as stubborn as your father, I see." Tyler came up slowly, Evil gently ruffling his head, "Where is your father?" The little boy quietly pointed down the hill and Evil sighed to herself, "Of course he is."

"Gam, who're they?"

Smirking at Tyler before glancing back at the Summers in their midst, "They would be a bit of a surprise." Calmly handing the toddler to Dawn. Tony leaned into her trustingly, pudgy fingers reaching for a fistful of her hair and twirling them, "Stay here and mingle. We'll be back." The kids all eyed one another with a speculative eye as she walked towards the lake.

The lake wasn't a terribly long distance from the house and she followed the familiar trail, bordered on both side by tall blades of grass. Snagging a random blade as she walked, she twirled it absently in her hands as she followed the trail down the slope to the shore.

She found him just as she thought she would, sitting under their tree and staring out at the small lake. It had been a favorite spot of the pair of them and with a bitter smile she sat down next to her son-in-law. His blue eyes never left the lapping shores, silently taking it all in. But she didn't expect him to, he was never one for making conversation although he was known for finishing them, "Beautiful day." He nodded without comment and she rolled her eyes before nudging his shoulder, "I won't ask how you are so come on, you have visitors."

He sighed softly and shook his head, "Not today." That was his standard answer lately. Not today. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to eat. And he certainly didn't want to move. Even vampires, though it was rare, could waste away to dust from a broken heart.

Giving him a patronizing glance, easily able to accomplish it since she was several thousand years old compared to him, "Not today. Not yesterday. Not last week. Enough. Yes today. Yes now." He didn't reply and she rolled her eyes to herself. Not that she'd really expected a response. Nope, she already knew she was going to have to piss him off to get his attention, "She wouldn't want you like this." His head jerked around to glare at her and her jaw firmed. He was powerful and strong and dangerous right now. She respected this young vampire, but she could never fear him, "She was my daughter so I'll talk of her as I like." His glare faded, acknowledging that truth. Her pain was different than his, but it was a shared pain of loss and they were both entitled to it, "Kat lived to love life, not to dwell on death. And it was a good life. She died a mother and a mate and it's all a wolf wants...you know that. She certainly wouldn't want you withering away when you have three of her cubs to look after and I wouldn't be a very good mother if I let you."

His eyes returned to the lake while giving a small nod. Evil was one of the few people who had the nerve or the right to talk to him like that. And the vampiress was right. She wouldn't have wanted him hiding away for the rest of eternity, "Alright."

Climbing back to her feet, patting him gently on the head before walking back towards the house, "Besides, I think you've missed enough of Nibblet growing up."

***

The sound of quiet giggles was the first thing to greet him as he entered the house and he closed his eyes for just a moment. He hadn't heard any happiness from any of his children in over a week. He carefully followed the sound and peeked into the parlor. The little ones were all spread out, Dawn in the center and regaling them tales from Sunnydale. Her voice would change as she imitated people, throwing in stuffy English for Giles or cockney for Spike. He listened for a few moments before figuring out she was talking about an old fight the gang had with a Chaos demon. Happier times, back before Glory had messed up everything. They'd just finished dispatching the potential Hellmouth opener and made the long trek back to the Magic Box. She and Anya hadn't gone on the fight, receiving them with wide eyes since they were all covered in slime, "...and so Spike said-..."

"Ain't this just a kick in the balls."

Dawn whipped around with wide eyes as a small smile graced his face. It didn't quite reach his eyes but he didn't stay still long enough for anyone to notice. He shoved his hands in his pockets, almost swaggering over like he used to, raising an eyebrow. Letting the heavy cockney he hadn't used in years flow, "So I says, well ain't this just a kick in the balls and you said..."

Pipping in with tears in her eyes, "Not if we don't have any."

His grin grew a little more, "And the whelp said..."

Chiming in together, "We're having! We're full of having!"

Dawn took just a moment to look at him. Gone was the bleach blond hair that she remembered, in it's place were short, thick curls of dark blond and brown. Instead of a black t-shirt on black leather, a dark blue shirt and denim pants. But there was no denying the familiar blue eyes, even with their saddened cast. Her lower lip quivered as regret and anxiety pulsed inside her head and heart, "Spike." And she threw herself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she'd wanted to all those years ago. In all honesty he was more than surprised. Once or twice over the years he'd wanted to reach out to the young girl that she'd been but he thought that opportunity was long past.

Joyce was looking back and forth between her brother and Spike. She carefully fished the picture out of her jacket pocket, looking down at it then up at the man hugging her aunt. Billy cocked his head a little, studying the man. At last the two of them broke apart, Spike's smile a ghost of soft regret, "Hey, Nibblet."

She sniffed back tears, holding onto his biceps almost desperately, "I'm so sorry." For betraying him. For her anger and her teen angst. She'd thrown everything he'd ever offered away back in Sunnydale and never thought twice of it, never really understanding until recently how much it took for a vampire to willingly look after what would be considered little more than a tasty morsel. The Scoobies and even Giles hadn't a clue.

He chucked her gently under the chin, "Nothin' to be sorry for, Bit. We were all in a bad spot there."

She shook her head quickly, "No, I-...I didn't understand what you were offering. I really didn't and-..."

He held up a finger to quiet her and she found herself doing so instantly, and then shocked immediately after that she had. He smirked slightly, "Knowing now...do you accept?"

She nodded jerkily, never dreaming he would give her another chance, "Yes, yes of course I do!" She threw herself back into the hug and Spike closed his eyes as he pulled her in tight. Vampires only protect their childer, their territory, and their mates. That was it. Everyone else was a convenience or simply lucky they lived in their territory. That's where the Scoobies had fallen in. After Buffy had died he'd patrolled to protect his territory and the Scoobies had been useful. Not Dawn. Never Dawn. He'd held her in an entirely different regard but he'd never given in to simply asking the girl if she wanted to belong to him. It was over and done now and he'd never felt quite so content. She was his now. His family. His.

"Daddy?"

He turned to his left with a frown, expecting to find Tyler asking him a question and surprised to see a miniature of Buffy staring at him with wide blue eyes, along with his cheek bones but with a rather unique nose that could only come from one woman in the world. He blinked twice, his gaze shooting to Evil who just shrugged at him helplessly. Joyce took a hesitant step, dragging her brother along with her while still clutching the photo and Spike sucked in a breath of shock. The solemn blue eyes of the boy at her side could only be from him. Dawn stepped back and he knelt down to examine the pair of them, both pairs of eyes now staring at him and silently begging him to answer the unasked question.

His mind flashed back to that night before the final battle. Buffy. In his arms. Soft and wanting and so very different than how she'd ever been with him. It was in those stolen moments in her basement that he'd desperately wished for a family and a future with her. Yet he knew that wasn't how fate was dealing this hand so he'd taken what good memories he could and he'd let her go. But if these were his and Buffy's, it meant..., "Yeah..."

He caught the both of them as they rushed him, torrents of tears falling down cherubic faces as they finally held onto the father they'd been told about all their lives but never met. Brave. Strong. Their's. He crushed the both of them in a hug to end all others, pulling in their scent and easily identifying them. The Slayer and the Nibblet's scent was all over them but there was another scent. It was the scent from their blood and they were his. Despite their size he picked the pair of them up, one on each hip while they clung to him. Dawn came over and smoothed down their hair, "This quiet one's William, named after you." Her grin widened, "And little miss sassy here is Joyce."

Joyce looked over her shoulder and pouted a pout that was all Buffy, "I'm not sassy, I'm bossy. Mommy says so."

Dawn choked on a giggle and Spike's chest rumbled with a quiet echo of amusement. Both children immediately looked to him, looking for approval of their names. Another quiet smile, "Bloody right and proper names and it's nice to meet you both. Is it Joyce or Joycie."

Her nose curled a bit, "Nuh uh. Joy."

He nodded, "Joy then, princess." She grinned happily. Looking to his son who hadn't said a word. Just continued to silently peer at him through his glasses, "And what about you bitty bad?"

Dawn sucked in a surprised gasp and Spike looked at her questionably, "Aunt calls me that." He returned his attention to his son, "She always calls me that. How'd you know?"

Shrugging slightly, "Well, I was the big bad once and you're just a bit of a thing right now so..."

Billy grinned hesitantly, "Billy."

Nodding, "Billy." A second later he threw his arms around his father's neck, memorizing his scent and the feel of being in his arms. Spike's brow furrowed, glancing from Dawn to Evil, "Where is she?"

Dawn shrugged a little, "With Xander somewhere."

His mouth opened, then he shook his head, realizing who Dawn was talking about, "Not her yet. Where's Red?"

Evil's eyebrow quirked, "Where else?"

He shook his head with a sigh before putting the pair of them down who both protested vehemently. He tapped each one gently on the nose, "Shh, now, not to worry. I'm not letting the pair of you out of my sight but you've a few people to meet first." They both huddled back against him, unnamed fear pouring from them that they'd be ripped away from him at any second, "Why don't you drag her away from her 'boyfriend'. Got a few things to discuss with the witch."

Evil nodded slightly and vanished. Tyler took another hesitant step at the annoyed tone. He'd been curious who all these new people were and he was a little worried since they seemed to be taking up all of his dad's attention, "Da?"

Reaching out Spike ruffled the curled locks before pulling him closer, "It's alright, pup." Tyler immediately giggled since he knew if his dad was calling nicknames he wasn't mad, "This is Joy and Billy. They'd be the brother and sister you've never met." With a grin he immediately hugged each one of them even if both Summers stayed still, too shocked to react. They'd finally found their dad. They weren't so sure about sharing him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Buffy sat next to Xander, the pair of them silently staring at one another. A waitress came by but didn't say anything, just ducked her head slightly when Xander glanced her way, "I'll have my usual. And-..."

"Jack Daniels, straight, please." Xander raised a surprised eyebrow but nodded and the werewolf hurried on her way. Buffy smiled just a little, "It was his favorite." Then she just shrugged as if it explained everything and it actually did.

They both waited until the drinks arrived before diving into the conversation, although Xander just sipped his while Buffy quaffed her's in one go, "Another?"

Slapping the table a few times while grimacing, voice hoarse, "A world of no. Drunk Buffy is no fun."

The two shared a grin, remembering cave Buffy after some spelled beer in college, "I guess the question I have is...are you doing this just to be with him?"

Buffy took a moment to sigh and sort out her thoughts before slowly shaking her head, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping he'd give me another chance...but this is for Joy and Billy and Dawn."

"What about us, Buffy? Where do a clan of werewolves fit in?"

She frowned before blinking in surprise, "I'm here to support you."

Shrugging, "Why? No offense but you haven't been interested in anything not dealing with those kids in years. I get it, but it's not very reassuring to us on this side."

Pursing her lips a little before exhaling slowly, staring down at the table and shredding one of the napkins, "Giles thought he found the perfect solution to all of my problems. His problems too, I bet. Take away my memories. Not all of them. Just certain ones. He was planning a little bait and switch with Angel so mister-suddenly-human could step in and pick up where he left off." Her voice sarcastically cheerful, "Then I could be all happy Buffy again, ready to train the girls and be the perfect little Slayer."

Xander nodded, "I heard."

Glancing up, "Willow?" The brunette nodded quietly and Buffy sighed through her nose, "So I found a coven kind enough to put me under a cloaking spell and we disappeared."

"So I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

Her brow creased together before she relaxed, "I'm here to support the father of my children. I know a bit about werewolves, other than what Giles spewed out. You're sort of like a gang, once you're in you're never out-..."

Xander shook his head, "You're not even close, Buffy. This is a family. Every single member is part of this family. This isn't a club. It's not a gang. We're fighting for our home, for survival, and it also means we're fighting slayers."

Buffy shook her head, "I don't understand...you kill slayers?"

"Only if we have to. We don't want to, God knows we've tried everything but they're relentless. The Watchers have a terminate on sight order and...they're automatons, Buff. They only follow orders. Linda's the only slayer I've met recently who uses her brain. Even Faith, only she follows Woods around like a lost puppy." He shook his head sadly, staring at the table, "I've fought demons and vampires and...I watched them slaughter two cubs, Buffy, they couldn't have been more than ten. It was a full moon but you can tell they were young, just from the size of them. They weren't part of a pack and I guess they'd gotten lost and..." He shook his head, disgust crossing his face, "That's when I walked out on the Council for good."

Buffy rubbed her forehead tiredly, "So, everyone in this...den you just protect each other. You're not after ruling the world or bringing the slayers down?"

Smiling weakly, not entirely confident of her current opinion, "Would I or Spike be here if we were?"

Returning the smile without hesitation, "No." She knew Xander and she knew Spike. Thick or thin, world conquest just wasn't on either of their agendas. She nodded to herself, "I'm not gonna lie, I need to think but as long as it's not killing just to kill I'm in. One way or another I'm here, if only because Spike is."

Squeezing her shoulder, "Be sure, Buff. Be really sure. Doing this for just one person isn't enough." She slowly nodded, knowing he was telling her the truth, "Speaking of, what's up with your kids, Buff? Gotta say that was a bigger surprise for me than Spike's resurrection-back-from-the-dead, part three."

Buffy giggled a little to herself at Xander's turn of phrase but she didn't pause, "It was Dawnie's idea. We thought about all those demons out there and wouldn't they all love to get their hands on a pregnant slayer. Then later it was if they tried to kidnap them or something. She wanted to protect them and I agreed with her..." She put a hand over her mouth in horror and gasped, "He didn't know, did he? He thought I moved on or-..."

Xander held up a hand, "Way before the twins made their public debut, Buffy. He saw you dating the Immortal and-..."

"What??!" She jumped to her feet, chair falling behind her as activity in the room ceased. Her voice was filled with horror and confusion, mingled with a heavy dose of outrage, "The what??"

The brunette made a sweeping gesture and they were promptly ignored once more. Grasping her hands trembling with ire, "The immortal. He's a vamp or something, I didn't really get the full scoop but when the Brooding Wonder and Spike went looking for you...they thought they'd found you."

She suddenly had a vice grip on him, "What do you mean when they went looking for me? They were like coming from opposite corners or something cause...cause Angel wouldn't keep..." She let him go and took a step back, closing her eyes as a tear slipped down the corner of her right eye. No, she wasn't surprised Angel would keep them apart. And apparently somebody had used a decoy to fool both of them. Giles, had to be. She'd been on maternity leave for months, storming back to watcher central when she'd caught wind of the near apocalypse in California. Rubbing at her face, she pulled in a shaky breath before opening her eyes, green irises sparkling of rage. Righting the chair, she sat down stiffly and raised a hand, "I need another shot and then I need to know what the bloody hell I missed out on."

***

By the time Willow wandered her way into the foyer, all the kids were tucked up in bed for the night. He had two of the guest rooms put together, Dawn curled up in one room while the twins were sharing a double in the other. Spike was leaning back against the wall, watching silently as the redhead cautiously entered the family room, "Spike?"

Sighing through his nose, startling her into a squeak when he started speaking, "Learn it, Red, it's William now." She spun around, clutching at her chest and panting while he chuckled softly and moved out of the shadows. He moved with his usual silent grace and took a seat, gesturing to the couch, "Have a sit." She nodded and slowly sat down, eyeing the vampire with curiosity and trepidation. He'd returned his gaze to that undefined point before sighing softly, "Can't put it off any longer, Red. Three weeks. Month at most." His blue eyes pinned her in place, "Then you gotta fight for a position."

She stiffened and wiggled her fingers, denial in her voice, "I'm a witch, Spike."

"William."

"Magic. Uh, computers...I don't fight."

He nodded, "Then you're gonna be an Omega." Her eyes flashed angrily and his narrowed, "You don't get around the rules, Red. There's gonna be a dominance fight and you don't get a choice less you don't want to join up."

Crossing her arms in a huff, "Evil doesn't have a rank."

He chuckled and nodded, "That she doesn't." He shrugged, "Fine. You can be pack without being a rank but you'll never get what you want."

She looked pleased for a few seconds before frowning, "What? What do I want?"

Giving her a knowing look, "Oz." She blanched and found herself unable to fire off a retort. "He's Beta four..." Grumbling to himself, "...less if I have something to say about it..." Speaking louder, "Wolves can't mate outside of having rank, you know that. Law's older than Evil herself and nothing can change it."

Raising an eyebrow, trying to appeal, "Even the Alpha?"

Nodding grimly, "Yup. You want a mate here, you gotta fight."

Slouching, voice immediately shifting to a whining tone, "But Sp-William. I can't fight. I suck. I oober suck. Like, chick fighting hair pulling suck." Perking up, "If I could use magic-..."

He stood up, voice thundering, "No!" Lightening flashed through the sky outside, the crack of thunder a moment later. She jumped back, looking frightened while he growled at her, his eyes holding barely veiled fury at her presumption, "Don't you ever even think it, witch. Never again. 'Xactly that kind of selfish thinking led to you losing it the first time." She opened her mouth to retort and his eyes narrowed, turning golden, "I'll yank those powers of yours outta ya so fast your head'll spin if you even suggest it." She gulped and promptly forgot how to speak, "Unlike Rupes I can control ya if you can't do it yourself. Should'a done it in Sunnydale but I let it go." His voice was as soft as silk but she wasn't fooled in the slightest. He still held Sunnydale against her and probably always would, "I won't make that mistake again."

She eyed the ground and slowly nodded. She'd seen him in action. Seen what he could do with a few words and a flare for the dramatic. It had surprised her in all honesty, just how much he really did know about magic. He'd just kept it hidden, like so many other things. But it also forced her to realize he could have selfishly attempted to ressurrect Buffy at any time in Sunnydale and probably succeeded but he hadn't out of respect. He'd respected Buffy's wishes and had probably felt she was finally at peace.

Swallowing her pride, tears in her eyes, "I'm no good at fighting..."

Spike sat back down with a sigh of exasperation, eyes shifting back to blue, "Didn't say ya had to win, did I?"

Wrinkling her nose, "I don't wanna be Delta."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Everyone gets told what to do around here. Only way out of it is making Alpha and just get it out of your head, Red, that position's not for you."

Pouting, "Why not?"

Rolling his eyes and pointing to her childish display, "That's why not." She flinched a little and he sighed, "Look, Red, you get in to any rank and I can train ya. Don't care where. You make last position Delta and I can still do it. Only way I can't help ya is if you don't fight or make Omega. Just do what you can, luv. Pull hair, punch and duck. Just fight and mean it and you'll get in. Promise you." He suddenly smirked to himself, "If the whelp can get in...you can."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Evil was sitting silently on the sofa, absently playing with her fingers. It was late. Close to three in the morning. Vampire twilight to herself and those of her kind. Plus she knew he never slept at night and this was a conversation long overdue, "A bit of warning would've been nice."

Smirking at the disembodied voice, "Ah, but then there wouldn't be the joy in the surprise if I had." Snorting, Spike came into view and plunked down next to her, leaning his head back on the sofa. He did that a lot lately, sneaking up on people, always testing to make sure everyone was alert. Ready. It only told her the man needed a vacation. She got a good look at him, seeing the bags under his eyes and the unhealthy turn of his skin from pale to a shadowy gray. Not sleeping and not feeding properly in her opinion. She'd give him one more day before siccing Xander on him who would hen peck him into feeding. Frowning at him, "Don't you ever sleep?"

Mumbling softly, "Not if I can help it..." She frowned at him again, eyeing him a little more closely and he tilted his head so his cheek was resting against the sofa back, "What am I supposed to do now? Three's bad enough. Now I've got two more and Nibblet."

"Is that such a problem? Is that even a problem?"

Sighing softly, "Kids and slayers and the pack. You. I've got so many things dividing up my attention...am I even being fair about it?"

Smiling slightly to herself, "You've got the greatest capacity for it. The only vampire in a millennium with the capacity for love, soul or no soul."

Shaking his head softly with a mock moan of anguish, "Should've learned to keep it in my pants a long time ago."

Snorting a laugh and ruffling his hair, "Well, yes, I could see where having less children might've been prudent but-..."

"You don't want us?"

Both Evil and Spike whipped around to see big blue eyes staring at them from a shadowy spot of the stairs. Just before he bolted and Spike groaned to himself, "Me and my big mouth."

Evil grimaced, "Afraid I helped. I was going to say but, you wouldn't have it any other way."

Nodding, "And I would have agreed with you." Spike sighed and picked himself up, following after his newest if oldest son.

***

"You don't want us..."

Spike found the boy hiding under the tree he and Kat had spent so much time together at. The small body was curled into a half ball, arms wrapped tightly over legs and little face buried in his knees. The statement was wailed at him, full of heartbreak and tears. He was hard pressed to get more than a dozen words out of the boy and he knew if he didn't patch this over now he'd have an even harder time later on. Pausing before sighing to himself, "Finding out about you and your sister is a surprise, but it's a happy one."

Billy turned, big blue eyes only magnified by the tears in his eyes, voice cracking, "That's not what you said!"

Raising an eyebrow, "Never said one way or the other, now did I?" He didn't call the small tyke on he's eaves dropping considering he was just as bad about it, "Was worried I won't be able to be a good father but I never said I didn't want any of you."

Tone little more than a hopeful whisper, "Really?" Billy frowned to himself. He wasn't used to sharing with anyone but Joyce and even then neither of them liked doing it. It was a contest a lot of times to see who could get the most attention out of mom and a lot of times he won, in his opinion. He didn't like the idea of losing to a bunch of kids he didn't even know. Looking down at his shoes, "But there's so many of us... like you said and...is there room for us?"

Billy found himself picked up and plunked down in his father's lap but he didn't struggle, he just turned and curled up tightly against him. Spike studied the moving waters for a bit, long enough to gather his thoughts together, "I'm not a wolf, just a vamp who's good at fightin' round 'ere. Lots o' wolves, though, and gotta say there's one thing they all got in common. Family. S'not 'bout kids and parents and such, it's diff'rent. It's like the sky, bitty bad." Billy looked up silently at the star filled sky, "Sky can go on forever. Go round the world ten times in ten different directions and it's still forever. Like love to 'em." He turned a bit to study his father, "Just cause there's more people in a family, doesn't mean there's less love to give, means there's more. One thing a wolf wants most is a big family to love."

Finding a calm voice for the first time, "But you're not a wolf."

Smiling a little to himself, "Not a proper one, no, but I love like one. You and your sis are mine. Just like Tyler and Anthony and Gwyn and I love you all just as much. Doesn't mean it's not new for you and me, just that it's different..." Tapping him gently under the chin, "But I'll never love you less than anyone else in the world."

His nearly white eyebrows knitted together, "You love me?"

A child he barely knew, but looked so much like him it was amazing. But this boy was his flesh and blood, from now to eternity, and that kind of love was unconditional, "Course I do." Billy wrapped his father into a tight hug, not even thinking of his strength and Spike grunted softly in surprise. Wasn't powerful enough to hurt him, but had he been human ribs would have easily snapped, "Got a bit of slayer strength, then?"

Tilting his head up and grinning before shifting into game face, "Sorta."

Spike just blinked down dumbly for half a second before tracing a subtle ridge along the boy's forehead with the tip of his finger. Billy's game face wasn't a true vampire face. The ridge's were much more subtle although his eyes were still golden but the fangs were the most obvious difference. Instead of a jagged row of sharp fangs only two sets on each side were extended, "...cor..." The one thing he'd selfishly wanted. Just one child with his vampire traits.

Joyce came running up to them, stopping short to see her brother in game face and slipping her's on without conscious thought, "What'cha doin'?"

Spike looked left, raising an eyebrow to see Joyce in a similar game face to her brother. He wasn't even going to ask what she was doing out of bed since all of his brats were just as prone to prowl around at night. One of many reasons why he stayed up late. She yelped as Tyler tackled her with a playful growl, Billy scrambling to his feet with a scowl and racing protectively for her. Spike scooped him up just before he could lay into the younger boy, whispering softly against his ear, "Easy now, bitty bad, he means no harm. Wolves like to play and you're welcome to it but you draw blood and I will punish ya."

Billy gave his father a concerned glance even as he was put back on his feet. His mum was a lot of talk but she usually let them get away with just about anything. He'd never really been punished before and he was a little wary of finding out what his da had in mind, "Billy!"

He focused back on Joyce who was laughing while growling at the same time, having worked Tyler into a head lock while the little werewolf continued to assault her with tickles. She looked like she was having fun and it would be nice to actually play with someone who could handle his strength. Little Anthony had run from the house and eagerly joined the brawl, Billy grinning a second later before flinging himself into the fray.

Evil snorted, suddenly next to him but he didn't even jump in surprise, well used to her ability to come and go as she pleased, "Tell you what. You catch a few hours while I look after the little ones. Since Uncle is entertaining the Slayer you've got a young werewolf to deal out the Alpha's judgement to in the morning." Spike gave her a look and groaned softly. Oz. He'd like to forget all about the little runt but it was his job even if he'd rather the mongrel just disappear. Giving him a playful shove, "Go." He gave a soft growl before slowly making his way back to the house.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Shit." Buffy raised an eyebrow at Xander's rather uncharacteristic swear, nearly bumping into him as he stopped. He rubbed his hands together before giving her a regretful look, "Uh...we gotta wait here a minute."

She gave him a patient sigh but just rolled her eyes and leaned back against the tunnel instead of saying something. He'd let her crash at his house last night, and what a house it had been. Two stories, obviously something he'd built from scratch considering how proud he was of it. He'd given her the rather impressive tour before showing her the guest bed for the night, presumably so Dawn and her babies could get a chance to meet Spike. She really wanted to be there, meeting him with them but she could understand the hesitation. Then she pouted to herself. Okay, maybe not. Her night had been rather sleepless and coffee had been readily available in the morning, Xander sending her an understanding look.

Frowning, she shifted a bit since the wall wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to lean against before saying the hell with it and sitting down on the ground, "So...what's the what?"

He grinned and sat down next to her, nudging her shoulder with his, "We just have to wait for a bit of pack business going on in the next room."

Raising an eyebrow, "Pack business?"

Nodding firmly, "Yep."

"As in..."

"As in stuff I'm not talking about."

She stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled. Huffing, "And then?"

Smiling with a nod, "Then you can see him."

She nodded, satisfied, and leaned back silently, crossing her arms across her stomach and trying to get at least a little comfortable. He nudged her with his shoulder again. She nudged him in return and the pair of them sat in companionable silence before the sound of a voice speaking from the cavern up ahead washed over her. A deep voice, full of power and anger and her eyes widened, head whipping around to stare at Xander. Her brunette friend gave her a weak smile. It was his. His voice, "...weren't thinking with your head, were you whelp?" Xander winced. It was never good when Spike used that particular nickname. He remembered well how it used to be his until recently, "You cost us time you ignorant sod. Minutes that separated her living from-..."

With a growl Spike paced away from the silent werewolf. This close and he might kill the little runt. Minutes that had decided whether Kat lived or died. All the ranks had been in agreement in a strong, forced rescue and then Oz had turned up missing. Minutes to figure out were he'd gone. Minutes more to decide if a straight attack was still an option or if it was best to wait and rescue them in route to the Corporation.

Oz knew when and when not to speak. Call it a gift but most of the time words weren't necessary so he said little until it was required. In this instance he knew it might get his head quite literally taken off so he stayed quiet. Thankfully Spike wasn't such a loose cannon that he attacked without provocation.

Spike pulled in a breath, ready to chew the werewolf out a while longer and froze as that familiar scent caught his attention. Seven years, but it was still the scent of vanilla and power that turned his head every time. So he gave Oz a second consideration before nodding to himself, "By Alpha's right and decree, you're demoted." Oz's head snapped up in shock. He'd been expecting a lot but that hadn't been one of them. But he didn't dare say a thing as he caught the familiar expression of anger filled golden eyes. Spike was about ready to tear his head off and his being a respectful pack member was the only thing keeping it attached. Spike's jaw ticked just to spit it out, "Beta 8." Growling lowly, "And you can thank Xander for speaking up for you or it'd be Gamma if I had my choice." Oz paled further than even he thought he could. Being knocked down five spots in the Beta hierarchy was bad but to be knocked down to Gamma would have been a crushing blow. Deserved or not in this case he was glad Spike didn't have his say, "Out."

Oz didn't say anything, didn't dare say anything actually as he hustled out of the cavern. He spotted Buffy and Xander sitting on the ground by the tunnel wall but just kept on going, hoping he could hide somewhere for a bit to salvage what little scrap of dignity he might have left.

Xander nodded a little at his silent companion, "Well...let's do this, Buff."

She raised both eyebrows at him. Seeing Spike for the first time when he sounded as mad as she thought he might be was certainly not what she had in mind. But she didn't say it. Buffy pulled in a cleansing breath, closing her eyes for just a moment before nodding and climbing to her feet. He helped her up and the pair of them exited the tunnel to enter the low ceilinged cavern. Buffy felt her eyes widen as she caught sight of him. Eight years and she was suddenly transported to the past, watching him slowly burn before her.

Her world condensed to slow motion and his eyes widened in shock a second before her punch landed squarely on his nose. He yelped and jumped away with a 'bloody hell' and she barely had time to register the werewolf dog pile before she was forced to fend off dozens of claws and fangs from werewolves that had just appeared out of nowhere.

Xander took a second to glance at Spike who was angrily checking his nose, "Fuck!" He grit his teeth and jerked, snapping the bone back into alignment before casually wiping at his nose, the small flecks of blood disappearing with an irritated swipe. Xander winced in sympathy before turning his attention back to the protective mob of wolves and slayer. Evil was standing just to the outside, both hands curled into fists and her eyes a burning fire of amber. If she joined the fight it would be a bloodbath. Barking at his brawling pack, "Hey! Knock it off!"

No one listened. No one could even focus on anything other than protecting a member of their pack. But they all paused as a low rumble shook the very ground they tread upon. That made them pause. The Alpha had just made his opinion known.

With warning growls and snarls they slowly backed away from the panting Slayer, moving behind Spike protectively. In all honesty that had blind-sided her. She hadn't expected a response like that and anything she was about to say got stuck in her throat when she saw the look of disgust on Spike's face. He didn't even seem surprised, just tired as he slowly shook his head, "Good to know some things never change, Slayer." He checked the edge of his nose carefully, sneering at her, "Me, personally, I might have been a might happier seeing someone I love but I guess that was just pissing in the wind, eh?"

Snarling at him, "Knowing you're alive would have been nice, yeah."

His eyes narrowed, "You made your choices, Slayer-..."

Pointing a finger at him, "Oh no. No! Spike, I so was not dating the Immortal. Can I just say EWWW!!" She rolled her eyes at him, "Soulless doesn't work for me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to snatch them back, whipping around to stare at him and excuse on the tip of her tongue.

But it died at the look in his eyes. His face was expressionless but his eyes held no surprise, just bitter understanding, voice soft, "I know that. Took me four months to figure it out but I finally got the message. You never could love me without an excuse. Take away the soul or the chip and I'm just soulless garbage again." He shrugged, the cockney accent fading to leave behind a crisper English, "I suppose the kids were just a fluke, then."

He pivoted on his heels to storm away, pausing to stiffen as her hand lightly gripped his arm. A chorus of snarls and growls surrounded them but the pack stayed their distance, "Spike-..."

His eyes flashed gold as he glanced over his shoulder, "Keep your mitts to yourself, Slayer. Far as I'm concerned, you're just passin' through." Xander winced. Buffy snatched her hand back as if burned and backed away from him in confusion. This was not the Spike she was used to dealing with. Spike would be happy to see her and he'd never held her tendency to punch first and ask questions later against her. Nor was it the souled vampire that he had become, who'd been nothing but sweet and patient with her. She didn't know who this stranger was wearing his face and carrying his voice but it was not her vampire. He smirked to himself and turned around fully, arms crossed. He knew exactly what was running through her head right now, "Think you know me so well, do ya Slayer? Think you know me inside out after a few months of shagging and a few years as mortal enemies?" He snorted with contempt, "Got news for you and the watcher... haven't even scratched the surface." He gestured outward to the protective pack around him, "I'm not on the outside looking in anymore. That's you, now. Not looking for a crumb from you, so you're gonna have to work a lot harder than snapping your fingers if you expect me to come."

Snarking at him, "I didn't snap my fingers-..."

Pointing a finger at her nose, "No, you put your hands on me, thinking it's allowed. Thinkin' you can push me around like you always have. Cause that's all I've ever been to you and yours. A thing. An it. Just a chipped, annoying vampire who never shut up, just waiting for a good staking and then sweep up the mess." Buffy flinched as he summed up everyone's opinion of him so eloquently. They'd all treated him so callously. Like he was disposable.

And she was the worst of everyone and she knew it, "We just needed to get to know you, Spike. To trust you. Beyond the mortal enemy stuff or you threatening to kill us. Then-..."

"Then that changed later, yeah. Then I was the babysitter. The hired muscle..." His voice grew quiet, "...just an itch to scratch in dark, lonely corners or a punching bag for your anger and frustration." It was obvious he had no intention of broadcasting that part and she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or thankful. But his voice had already returned to normal, neither seeing Evil's expression grow darker, dangerous in it's ferocity since with her vampire hearing she could hear them in whisper or otherwise, "Just a pathetic little puppy vampire with no backbone and no self respect who'll take any attention you throw at it and thank ya for it...cause we always hurt the ones we love, don't we?" Spike, for all of his gift for nonstop talking, always had a way of laying out the truth no matter how ugly. In this case he summed up a year of bad decisions and selfish emotions with just a few sentences. Horror raced across her face, her mind immediately shifting to that alleyway where she'd left him bruised and bloodied. She'd tainted his beauty with her punches and he'd looked almost grateful for it. Because it was attention. For a while she'd been focused on him and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. He must think she was some horrible monster, and rightly so. He stood up a little straighter, no emotion on his face, "We made a mess in the end. Me more than you and I'm not defending it." She flinched slightly thinking about that night but not because she'd ever really blamed him. They'd both been spiraling out of control and no one had clue enough to stop them, least of all themselves. And somewhere deep inside she'd known he would have stopped, "Still. Not your little puppet anymore, Slayer. You wanna talk, you ask for it. Wanna discuss things, I'll consider it." He took a step closer, his voice lowering an octiv and she shivered, barely forcing herself to stand her ground, "But you are never laying your hands on me like that again." Unable to speak, unable to really move, she slowly nodded and he turned on his heels and left, not looking back.

Xander stared hard at her for a moment, his eyes holding a calculation to them that didn't quite go with the Zeppo that everyone in Sunnydale knew. That boy was the reliable guy who stood in the background with a handy wise crack ready. That boy was loud and opinionated and absolutely clueless. The look in his eyes now spoke of the hyena. Of the soldier. Of something that had lay hidden and sleeping in the boy all this time. But then he was suddenly Xander again, slowly shaking his head, "Geez, Buff, you just had to piss him off."

Lowering her head and studying her shoes, "Yeah...I'm good at that."

He shook his head to himself, about to suggest Evil escort her back to the temporary housing and swiftly changed his mind of that idea when he saw the look on her face, "C'mon, I'll walk you-..."

"I'll do it."

The reply was snarled around a set of long fangs and Xander sighed at her, "I really don't think that's a good idea."

Her amber eyes burned a hole through him before they faded back to violent, her tone no more inviting than it had been, "Better?"

Sarcastic, "Oh, yeah, I'm suddenly feeling so much better about this."

Rolling her violet eyes a split second later, "Relax, it's fine. I'm pissed but it's fine. This way Slayer."

Xander stiffened but just nodded slightly and with a very wary glance Buffy slowly followed. Frowning to himself before calling out to his old friend, "Catch." Buffy turned on the balls of her feet, catching a hand carved stake and raising an eyebrow at Xander, "If she attacks go for the throat, Buffy." Grumbling to himself, "Cause god knows she will." Buffy silently raised both eyebrows before following after Evil even more slowly.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Evil paused between two passageway, debating something to herself before choosing the one on the left. Neither direction meant anything to Buffy so she silently followed, keenly aware of the vampiress' movements. Her hand almost itched to follow through and use the stake in her hand but she forced herself to slip it into the back of her jeans and relax her body. It didn't mean she wasn't prepared or that she wasn't watching the vampire with a keen eye, just that she seemed more relaxed. Evil smirked, "You two are two of a kind."

Buffy frowned, "Sorry?"

Nodding firmly, "Yes. You certainly are. And I honestly don't know why he still loves you."

Buffy stopped short, forgetting to breathe for just a moment before gasping out a "what?".

Rolling her eyes, still walking, "William. I don't know why he still loves you." She paused to look over her shoulder, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "But he does. So I'll warn you now, bitch, hurt him in any way and you'll find out why I'm called Evil."

Buffy felt her temper spike but concentrated on not giving into the temptation. She just bit her bottom lip and nodded, well used to death threats from demons by now. Although for some reason her threats she was going to take seriously, "Got it." Evil nodded back just as slowly before continuing on her way. Seconds later the passage ended and expanded into an enormous cavern with railing along the edge before the bottom just dropped. The vampire gestured for the slayer, taking a step to the side and tapping the iron beneath her fingertips rhythmically.

Buffy cautiously walked to the edge and looked down, eyes widening at what she was seeing. Werewolves. Hundreds...no, thousands of them. There were little rooms carved out of the rock, food and clothing hanging on display. Hand carved furniture and woven rugs, "A mall?"

Smirking to herself, "Something like that. This is the Hub. It's the community center. We have shops for food, clothing, and crafts." She pointed three levels down to a large set of double doors painted black, "Through there is the training room. Any pack member can sign up for classes to learn how to defend themselves...well, except for Omega..."

She just shrugged again and Buffy frowned, "Why bring me here?"

Sighing softly, "Who do you think is the lead instructor?"

Shrugging in confusion, "I don't know. How should I-..." Buffy suddenly trailed off. She shouldn't know, unless it was one of the two guys here she did know and she just knew it wasn't Xander, "Spike?"

Nodding slowly, "He's one of the best, but I'm sure you know that." Silently Buffy nodded. Chipped or not, soul or not, he'd been the best fighter she'd ever seen so it didn't surprise her that he was the best teacher. Especially since he'd been really patient around the potentials, helping to train them when he could, "Keep in mind that it's not just the best fighters that make the lead instructors. People volunteer for those classes." Buffy gave her a blank look, "If the teacher isn't liked, the students won't show up."

Evil didn't say anything further, silently watching the quiet bustle of activity. After a second Buffy shook her head with a frown. What was the point? Rubbing at her temple, "Okay, so why show me all this?"

Smirking, "He asked me the same question when he first got here. And I told him exactly what I'm about to tell you. I bring everyone up here that has the potential to be pack. So take a good look. These are the people you'd be defending." Buffy's hazel eyes took a second look, realizing the more she looked and the less she payed attention to her senses she wasn't seeing demons, she was seeing people. Couples walking hand in hand, little children running around them. Young girls trying on dresses and shoes and young boys staring in awe at the weapons display, "This is as tight knit a community as you'll ever find. We don't all get along, but we work together. That's the way a family works...and the pack is family. We're not after world conquest. We're not even looking for fame or popularity. We just want the right to exist like everyone else. We're not hurting anyone here but we're being hunted down and viciously exterminated like vermin by the Watchers and a bunch of slayer bitches that have more brawn than brains."

Shaking her head, "Why? I mean, I get why Giles is all concerned about werewolves attacking people but... why the sudden war?"

Snorting, "It's not sudden, you just didn't know about it. For the longest time the Council simply had a no tolerance order to rogue werewolves. That changed a few decades ago. The focus shifted when rogues banded together into roaming packs and attacked innocents at will, since then any large gathering is seen as a threat and in recent years with so many slayers they've refocused on us."

Buffy thought about Oz. He'd been a lone wolf in Sunnydale and Giles had never said anything about him. Frowning to herself, "I was friends with a werewolf and Giles didn't say a thing."

Smirking to herself, "Oz, right?" Silently Buffy nodded, "Well, perhaps Rupert didn't consider him a threat since he was on his own or the Council deemed it not important to inform you."

Grumbling to herself, "Not like the watchers ever clued me in on anything."

Shrugging, "You were one girl, the Council would never consider sacrificing a well trained tool against an entire clan of werewolves. But several lesser trained tools...well, now that there are so many, slayers are considered expendable."

Shaking her head, "Giles wouldn't do that."

Slanting her a glance, "Your precious watcher is both blind and dumb now that he's head of the Council. His so called aides only aide their own ambitions." Buffy's jaw tightened in anger, "Linda found that out the hard way. They sent her into a slaughter but William got to her first. Saved her from the pack's wrath and convinced her to join up."

Murmuring to herself, "That's how she knew Dawn and Wills' nicknames..." Shaking her head, "There's got to be some way to warn him-..."

"He killed a member of this clan, his days are numbered."

"He didn't pull the-..."

Evil snarled, "Worry about your near future before you worry about his."

Right. She had to convince a bunch of wolves to let her stay. Clenching her fist, "Just tell me no one's going after him."

Studying her for a moment before promising quietly, "Your fate will be decided long before his will be. If he is to die, the Alpha will decree it."

Buffy nodded slowly. She could work with that. Get on the inside, get on Spike's good side, then work on protecting Giles. They weren't close anymore but for all that they'd been through together, Giles deserved more than just her turning her back on him. Frowning suddenly, "Why do you call him that?"

"William?" Pursing her lips, "Because it's his name."

Shrugging, "Well, yeah, but he goes by Spike."

"Not anymore. Not since Los Angeles."

One more thing she didn't know. She was so out of the loop and it was blaringly obvious. Grimacing to herself, "Ah."

Slowly crossing her arms, "And I don't know if you know this but you've just screwed up in a major way." Gesturing behind her, "A slayer, especially one as powerful as you are, the reputation you have, will have to be voted in. Either the majority of the pack leaders will have to agree to let you in for the dominance fights or the Alpha will have to vouch for you." Giving her a pointed look, "Attacking a member, any member of this pack, might just be what gets you booted out on your ass." Smirking, "And the fact that William's very popular around here makes it even harder."

Buffy wilted just a bit more. She just knew her temper was going to get her in trouble and it seemed to instantly flare around Spike. She couldn't seem to help herself...but she was going to have to. Her children had no business seeing that side of her, and God forbid if they started taking after her. No, she was going to have to learn to control herself, "He's popular?"

Nodding, "Very." Evil looked out for a bit longer before turning on her heels, "Come on. I'll escort you back to your temporary house."

Wincing, "Why can't I-..."

She snapped a growl at Buffy, "That had been the intent, you idiot. Do you really think he's going to welcome you into his home right now?"

She stiffened her spine to get it out, "I did." Evil frowned a little, "Sunnydale. Past and all but he needed help, a place to stay and I took him in. No strings. Just a roof and a bed but I did it because he needed it." There was more to it, how his insanity and him needing that help was because of her but it was a past too confusing to get straight and she really didn't feel like going through all the drama with this vampiress when it was Spike she needed to explain herself to.

Evil slowly crossed her arms, studying her for a moment. She was very familiar with what happened in Sunnydale, more than anyone else save Kat. And what this Slayer was saying was true, if a little bit dishonest as to the reasons, "Don't know if you noticed but his coloring is off."

Buffy just blinked at her at the subject change, "Huh?"

Tapping her own face with her fingers, "Bit less than pale, more gray than anything."

Slowly nodding, "I noticed. I thought maybe blood was tight around here or something." Grimacing to herself, "He looked like that a few times in Sunnydale, too." Then she winced as something else occurred to her. 'And I never did anything about it.' She didn't say it, at least not out loud but she did in her own mind. The first step in fixing a mistake is to acknowledge them, after all.

The vampiress' lips compressed into a tight line before she sighed through her nose, "You need an advocate to get in. You get someone within the pack who has your back and you've got a chance..." She turned around again before pausing, "He's not feeding. I'm fairly certain not at all. Not even the boy's brand of nagging is working." Looking over her shoulder, "You get him to eat and I'll back you." Evil nodded to herself before turning around and walking. Buffy had to choose: stay here and probably get hopelessly lost or follow the angry vampire into the maze of tunnels. With a shiver and a pout she followed the vampire.

***

"Will." Spike pulled up short, turning with a raised eyebrow as Xander jogged up to him. Their past mutual loathing of one another should have left them less than friends and it had started out that way. A few scuffles later, Xander earning the rank of Beta 1, and the pair of them now had a history outside of Sunnydale that had led to a strong friendship. Strong enough that even the reappearance of the slayer in that past wasn't about to shake them, "She's not going to give up that easily."

Slowly Spike grinned. He wasn't nearly as pissed as he'd led Buffy to believe. He'd been expecting her reaction, even if it had caught him by surprise. It shouldn't have, though, she always went for the nose. But if the pair of them were truly going to start on the right foot, it was good to get a few ground rules down about mutual respect. Kat had taught him that, "Kid, how many times did I take you to the mat that first year?"

Xander gamely rolled his eyes. His new nickname was 'kid' and it wasn't a bad thing in this instance. More of an age thing than a maturity thing since Spike was a lot more immature lately, "More than I could ever count." Slanting a glance at the vampire, "Which surprised me that you let her punch you."

Nodding to himself, answering the first statement and ignoring the second, "Yep, and I did it every time you started insulting me, didn't I?"

Wincing, remembering that since it was both physical and verbal. Getting called out by Spike was not an enjoyable event, his criticism now almost acidic and his strength phenomenal. He didn't envy Buffy at all right now, who was no doubt going to push every one of Spike's buttons, "Yeah. I'm still bruised."

Nodding again, "Well, she's gonna be a bit bruised before this is over and done with so-..."

"So I should just sit down and shut up and watch as Spike and Buffy go head to head?"

Shaking his head slowly, a light in his eyes that Xander wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. There was something vaguely familiar with that particular look, he was just having a hard time placing it, "Nope. Buffy and William are gonna go head to head."

Xander's eyes slowly widened as he finally figured it out. 'William' was coming out to play and this game suddenly took on a whole new turn. In Sunnydale Spike had been a pushover, chipped vampire with mouth and attitude but no bite. Hard exterior but all gooey on the inside. Once he'd gotten the soul he'd stayed quiet for the most part and followed orders, learning how to pretend to be Spike even if the guilt had slowly been eating him alive. When he'd been welcomed into the werewolf fold he'd started gaining confidence, as himself. This was an aspect of him Buffy had never really dealt with and she was about to find out just how much he was holding back. As Spike grinned wickedly and disappeared down the tunnel Xander could only shake his head and follow, "Aw...man this is gonna be brutal..."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spike looked around, in one of the last caves that led back to the surface and through the barrier to the human world. It must be six in the morning, he having spent the rest of the day burying himself in pack business and even managing to ignore Xander's repeated whining about his eating habits. At sunset he'd disappeared to the graveyard and spent most of the night there, just now reappearing.

"William, I wanted to get your opinion on something." Spike followed Evil's voice to the end of the passageway, to the magical barricade that separated this werewolf world from the human world beyond the borders. She'd passed down a message from the fourth position Beta to meet her here and he'd thought it was as good of an excuse as any not to go home just yet. As much as he wanted it to, the excuse of hanging out with Xander for a week straight just wasn't going to fly.

The vampiress was casually brushing her fingers into the air before her, the area shimmering around her. Frowning at her as he walked over, stretching his back just a little and forcing back the temptation to yawn. It was damn early for a vamp and though he should go home he just didn't want to face Buffy yet, whom he knew Evil had escorted there. Word gets around fast in this small community.

Raising an eyebrow at her, "You just walked her up to my door and left her there?"

She shrugged, "You've already forgiven her."

Giving her a look that she ignored, "Just cause you're my mother-in-law-..."

Absently she patted his cheek, "And older than dirt compared to you...trust me."

Sighing, "I planned on at least givin' her a heads up."

She gave him a grin as evil as her name, "She had to find out sometime."

He shook his head, not at all envious to the heart attack the slayer was no doubt suffering from right now. It was inevitable. If Buffy really did want into his life, she'd have to accept Tyler, Anthony, and Gwyn but breaking it to her a little more gently had been his plan, "And the 'kid' said that I fight dirty."

She mock curtsied, still brushing her fingers against the barrier, "Give me some credit. I did leave one of the babysitters with her."

Giving her a wary look. The clan had a whole team of Omegas dedicated just for such a task. Some of them were parents with young children and one or the other chose not to fight. Some were too old and physically weak to hold their standing, "Which one?"

"Pierce."

And some were like Mrs. Pierce who had no interests other than raising other people and their young, "For the love of God, Evil! That's...that's..."

Smirking, "Evil?"

Spike just shook his head before hanging it, "Bloody hell..." Okay, it was a bit funny just because Mrs. Amanda Pierce was the fluffiest, cuddliest battle ax he'd ever met. A mother through and through, she would fret and mother someone to death and had a steel encased backbone that would allow for no arguments. He didn't even bother telling Evil off since she'd just find it funny, "So, what're you doing?"

"Testing a theory." And without warning she took a step forward. In a perfect world the barricade would have bounced her right back. Since she was a pretty powerful sorceress in her own right, in an ideal world the border would have offered some resistence before letting her slip through. Spike's jaw slowly dropped as Evil walked through like stepping into a room and she shot a look at him. The barrier didn't even shimmer, just collapsing on itself before snapping back into place, "It seemed damn odd to me that Tyler could get all the way to the human world without help. Even fully transformed he's just a baby, William, yours or not. The barricade should have kept him contained." She walked back inside, "I don't know if the spell is completely null or just tampered with but we've got a serious problem."

Looking around, nodding to himself, "I'll get the witches cooking on this."

"It's more than that." He gave her another glance, this one more penetrating before she just said what she was thinking, "It's a damn fine coincidence isn't it?" His brow furrowed, "You were called away to hunt down those rogue werewolves up north. I was stuck working on that negotiation treaty in Athens...and Tyler happened to wander away several miles from home...all on the same night." Spike's features slowly shifted to the vampire that he was, a predatory growl rumbling in his chest. Damn near perfect timing if you asked him. His family had been targeted was his only conclusion. But who? She glanced back at the perimeter spell, "Spells fade over time. It's inevitable. But this spell was supposed to outlast me. The only way to weaken it is to do it from both sides."

Spike sucked in a gasp of air, "One of us?"

Nodding, "Is working with someone outside."

Narrowing his eyes and turning, "One of the witches?"

Evil shrugged a little, "Maybe. I'm not so sure. There are better ways to collapse a spell. Certainly better to get away with it and make it look natural. This is pretty obvious to anyone who knows their craft that it takes an attack from both sides. But it would have been better if they could have restored the barrier to avoid suspicion." He nodded to himself and she sighed a growl, "I think we've got a powerful amateur."

Growling lowly, eyes flashing, "Red." He couldn't really see Willow as a saboteur but she was the most powerful amateur he knew of.

Making a scoffing motion with her hand, "She's got too much to lose and I think we're looking for a dabbler, not an established witch." He snorted at the very thought, "William, she wasn't formally trained but-..."

Snarling, "Amateur."

Pausing for just a moment before deciding not to argue the point, "No, someone else. But her caliber of power I should think."

Pursing his lips a little, "I'll make a sweep-..."

Barking at him, "No you will not." He raised an eyebrow cooly at her. She just pointed a finger at him, "I'm only informing you of my plans so you won't worry yourself gray when I don't pop in tonight. You are going home and you're going to bed." He opened his mouth, "And if you object I'll sick the slayer on you."

He snorted, "And what'll that do?"

She gave him an evil grin, "I told her if she could make you eat I'll back her getting into the clan."

He paled even further than he already was, "WHAT??" Buffy would be like a dog holding onto a bone. She'd be relentless if it got her what she wanted.

Innocently twirling her hair on a finger, "I'll just tell her if she gets you to sleep-..."

Point a finger back at her, "Don't you bloody dare. It's bloody well bad enough when you sic the 'kid' on me don't you dare start with the slayer." Evil just slowly crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a patient look. The kind of look that a mother would give to an obstinate toddler who was screaming to get their own way when it was inevitable that they wouldn't. A few seconds of staring one another down and he turned with a pouting growl, "I hate you."

***

He'd waited as long as he could, close to midday by now. And he knew if he waited any longer Evil would quite literally drag him home. The sun was high in the sky but Spike didn't even pause, well used to the fact that he could walk in sunlight here. Much to his disappointment he didn't freckle. Silently he crept up the wooden steps and across the porch, using his enhanced hearing to detect any yelling or furious pacing of an annoyed Slayer. Nothing. Not a peep.

Spike slowly walked through his front door, freezing as a pair of dagger filled eyes pinned him to the spot. Damn, she'd been waiting in ambush. Still lovely though even if her green eyes promised pain. Holding up both hands in a placating manner, face as sincere as it got, "Luv, honest it wasn't my idea." He'd like to blame Evil but he knew he couldn't get another word out. And his sincerest face would have been even more sincere if his lips weren't twitching with the need to snicker. But they were. A lot. So much so that he didn't even last five seconds before the snickers changed to 'manly' giggles before he was all out laughing at the look on her face. She just scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue and he was done for, down on the ground and laughing as he held onto his side and idly wondered if he'd damaged something.

Buffy tossed her golden hair over her shoulder with a huff, "Yeah right. It may not have been your idea but I bet you took your sweet time getting back here. Nice kids, by the way." Her tone wasn't angry or abrupt. Casual really. And Buffy being casual was something very scary. She tilted her head a little as she studied him, never really seeing him like that. In Sunnydale Spike had never been happy. Certainly not predisposed to giggling fits. It was nice really. It wouldn't distract her from her revenge though but it was a moment she was mentally jotting down as Happy Spike and cataloging it for later thought. Buffy just slowly shook her head, arms crossed as she walked the distance to him before peering down at him. He was still shaking silently, unable to get any air in to make his laughter audible, "Side hurt? Can't get up?" He couldn't formulate a response, weakly nodding his head, "Hmm, then I guess you're completely helpless. Perfect." An evil grin suddenly curled her lip, voice innocent, "Oh, Mrs. Pierce?" He stopped laughing, jerking to stare at her even as the stout woman came in from the kitchen, "Let it never be said that I can't make you eat." His eyes widened even further in panic, not even having time to scramble upright before he was trapped by Mrs. Pierce's built in mom-radar.

The woman took one look at Spike's gray skin and the dark circles under his eyes and immediately started clucking and fussing. He threw a desperate look Buffy's way but she just snorted at him and went off in search of Dawn, leaving him to be steered into a decent meal and then straight to bed. From the entryway shadows Evil grinned to herself, deciding she should have joined forces with this slayer a long time ago.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**London, England**

Rupert Giles by nature liked his world very orderly. Neat, clean, and organized...in stark contrast to the Chaos following, hell-raising, magic addicted boy that he used to be. But for the most part he'd been a disillusioned young man and he'd left it behind to become a Watcher and a protector of the human race. But the state of his office these days might see a hint to Chaos and to Ripper.

What spaces along his walls that weren't bookshelves were covered with maps of different areas of the world with all manner of markings, pictures, data...useless junk that was just driving him mad. He was the head of the damn Council but he felt out of the loop. What information he was getting was second and third hand and it was starting to bloody well piss him off. Moving to the old chalkboard with a frown, he picked up chalk and did a quick tally. He scrolled the number 32 in the upper left hand corner. Thirty-two girls, many of them young, many more not that had died in the past eighteen months. The list of causes he detailed in the right. All manner of demons from all parts of the world. None of them with clan ties. Four of them random, newly turned vampires from cemeteries. It didn't make sense. These were careless mistakes.

He glanced down at the list of names and scanned them before deciding to add them up. He wrote the number in the lower left hand corner and froze. Twelve, "Finally catching a clue I see." He spun around in surprise, looking over his glasses before blinking as a very familiar vampire moved out of the shadows and slowly over to the chalkboard. She crossed her arms to study it before nodding and giving him a grim smirk, "You're starting to see it, don't you?"

Removing his glasses to carefully polish them, "And just what am I supposed to be seeing-..."

The spectacles were suddenly out of his hands and in her's, she looking at them for just a moment before carefully placing them back on his nose and turning his head lightly in the direction of the chalkboard, "Can't see without those, now can we? So many slayers dying and so few replacing them...worrisome, isn't it?"

He blinked slowly, "I'm certain we've just...er, missed a few is all."

She sniffed to herself before shrugging, "Perhaps." Walking around the office slowly, finger lightly gliding along the edge of a bookcase before casually finding a seat, "Or perhaps you're missing the big picture...like usual."

Giles silently studied her for a moment. A vampiress he'd known for most of his life. Since before the Council at any rate and one who's motives he'd never quite understood. When he'd been a follower of Chaos with Ethan, she'd pop in unannounced and point him in the right direction before vanishing again. It's how he'd found his way to the Council. But then she'd appeared in his life again. She worked for the Council when it suited her, a fact which had surprised him considering the old Council's opinion concerning demons. In fact she'd worked as his eyes on Los Angeles after the apocalypse mysteriously reverted itself, her sending what information and pictures she could gather to Willow. Then one evening she'd sent him a single letter cutting her ties and vanished.

He took her sitting as an invitation and sat slowly behind his desk, "The big picture?"

She smirked to herself, "Yes...you've been afforded some rare opportunities in your lifetime, Rupert Giles, but you never fully appreciate them until they slip through your fingers."

Frowning and reaching for a cool cup of tea, "I fail to see-..."

"You were gifted with one of the greatest Slayers that ever walked this earth." Giles froze. She'd never met Buffy, "A girl with enough spirit to survive nearly anything and instead of helping her grow...you tried to hold her back."

The cup in his hand rattled as he shook slightly, "I never-..."

She was suddenly leaning over him, sitting over his desk and nose to nose with him. Never had he seen a vampire move so quickly, "Who packed her silly little head with all those lies about vampires and demons? Who limited her potential with crude, human hunting styles instead of using her vicious nature to her advantage? Did you even try to teach her anything or did you just point her in the direction of the next kill and send her on her way?"

Giles shot to his feet angrily, "If you'd ever met Buffy you would realize teaching her anything is as redundant as teaching a penguin to fly."

Her lip twitched before she nodded slowly, "I can see that." She moved away swiftly and back to her seat.

Shaking his head as he sat down wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What do you want, Evil?" She loved her riddles and her mysteries, life but one long game to her. Bloody hell, she was more aggravating than Spike had ever been.

Evil stretched out languidly, arms on the arm rest and finger tips touching one another before her as she stared at them, "I didn't realize the Council had turned mercenary."

Ah, so that was her game. She wasn't pleased with the Council's association with EDS Corp, nicknamed the Corporation. He'd come to think of them as a clean up crew since they willingly provided all the weapons his slayers could ever need in exchange for a capture before killing policy to the demons they encounter. So long as they didn't release the damned creatures later what did it matter to him? For one brief moment, his mind shifted to Spike and what would have happened to him if the Corporation had gotten to him instead of the Initiative but he dismissed the thought. The past. Done with. Forgotten and gone. He'd misjudged him, he could admit that now. But with the vampire now deceased there was no point in continuing to regret what couldn't be changed.

"I like to think of them-..."

"Your pimp?" His eyes widened and he sputtered as he flushed red. She just shrugged, "What? You've sold yourself to the highest bidder. You're a whore. They just pay in technology instead of money." She smirked to herself, "Love to see what happens if you ever try to leave them."

Hissing at her, equilibrium restored, "Get out."

"Oh, I will...just one thing first..." It was the ominous tone that froze him. This was her purpose. In fact, anytime she ever appeared she always had a purpose but there was something different. Almost resigned, perhaps sad, "You might remember a small gathering of werewolves you recovered not terribly long ago...then again you might not. But I'm sure you do remember allowing one of them to die." Giles stiffened. Of course he remembered. With the demon treaty void the girls were on a constant state of alert for a demon brave enough, strong enough, or dumb enough to attack. And the day that Buffy had made it all too clear of her betrayal to her calling, "I've come to inform you to get your affairs in order."

He went chalk white as he stared at the vampiress who had yet to look at him again. So, the Alpha had decreed his death. Nodding, "Thank you for telling me."

She looked up then, her eyes golden with rage, "Oh, he hasn't ordered anything yet. In fact I'm fairly certain he'll delay that decision as long as he can if only to keep from going to war with you. But within two years you will die, Rupert Giles...one way or another." He'd never felt enough threat from her presence to be wary but he desperately wished for a stake or cross right about now. Her voice crooned to him, "Even if by Alpha decree you live, you die." Her fangs slowly lengthened as the gold in her eyes darkened, "She was my daughter you ignorant little fool, do you really think I won't kill you for that?" His eyes widened. Her what?? She sneered around her fangs, "You of all people remember what happened the last time one of your own foolishly killed one of mine."

Her mate. Yes, he remembered it well. The Council had a branch in Athens that dared to kill her werewolf mate. She'd torn them to pieces. Every watcher there and the next three slayers that were called to deal with the situation. Quinton Trevors had personally signed a cease fire agreement with her just to end the death count...which was extensive.

"I-...I didn't-..."

Smiling with deadly sweetness, "Oh, I know it wasn't your intent. Just a mistake...that's why I'm giving you a grace period...for old times sake. Unfortunately for her, the little bitch responsible received no such reprieve. They should be finding her body any time now." There was a sudden scream that tore through the hall and Evil slowly smirked. He didn't even want to image what she had done, knowing by reputation what this vampiress was capable of. Between her killing skills and her craft there really wasn't anything anyone could do. He swallowed slowly and she suddenly blinked to herself, inspired, "However." She pointed to the area above his desk and a script of parchment appeared and floated down lightly on top of the piles of paperwork and reports, "You should use the time wisely... might I suggest uncovering a long lost treasure." With a evilly childish laugh she disappeared.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Buffy silently watched Sleeping Spike from the doorway, not daring to enter his room, just curious mostly. Her search for Dawn had yielded a note, saying that she and that other slayer, Linda, were touring through the tunnels and she didn't know when she'd be back. Oh, to be in her early twenties again. But she wasn't. She was old. It was official. She even preferred wearing sweats all day instead of dressing up because they were comfortable.

Spike shifted to snuggle into his arms with a soft murmur and Buffy slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. Damn, he was cute when he did that. These were Spike moments she'd never taken the time to appreciate and she wasn't going to make the same mistakes. She winced to herself, remembering her first mistake and glanced down at her offending hand. Way to go Summers, way to say how happy you are he's alive. And the real dig was she'd made this mistake before. Different, but still the same.

In Sunnydale her own selfish thoughts and feelings and wants counted, not his. But she couldn't afford to be a Bitch Queen anymore. She and Joyce butted heads constantly, but that was only because they were so much alike. The last thing she could handle was Joyce growing up and making the same mistakes she was making right now. And then there was Spike. He'd taken what he could get from her and had been thankful but that was all changed now. Someone had restored his confidence in himself and if she wasn't careful she was going to miss this chance. It might be her last chance.

So she decided to cast aside that selfish, whiny little girl who was too afraid of what other people thought and focused on what she really wanted deep inside. And her first plan was to start a fresh page with Spike. Not to mention he was really hot and at the moment he was bare to the waist, his muscles sinfully on display amidst rumpled sheets. She frowned to herself to see the covers were kicked off of him but he was shivering slightly. Was it cold in here? Did vampires even get cold?

She entered without thinking about it, her maternal instincts finely tuned and tucked him in before immediately retreating back out. But she paused halfway, turning back around and approaching a second time. If this was the kids... With a little more hesitation, respectful, she touched the back of her hand to his forehead, her brow creasing with worry. He was warm. Really warm. Not a healthy Spike temperature. Did vampires even get sick? Maybe Spike was just weird since he seemed to be the exception to just about every other rule. No, she remembered only too well his normally cool but not cold body temperature. She nibbled on her lower lip and pulled a second comforter over him before leaving to find a thermometer and some advice.

Buffy wandered through the hallway, peering into empty rooms before sighing to herself. No adults, even that Evil chick was scarce. The words needle and haystack came to mind. But then something else occurred to her, "Um...Tyler?"

The little werewolf bounced into existence in front of her a few seconds later, "Hi, Buffy."

She smiled a little. It was hard not to with such a precocious face in front of her. And the blue eyes were so sweet she had a strong urge to cuddle him, "Hi, honey. Do you know where your dad keeps the thermometer?"

His little brow furrowed, "Like when he bakes a turkey for Thanksgiving? It's in the kitchen."

"No, not that kind." Spike cooks? Weird, "Like when you're sick."

Nodding his little head, "Ohh, that one. Over here." He bounced up the stairs, showing her the hall bathroom and pointing to the medicine cabinet, still lightly dancing. Could he be more hyper? But then we were talking about Spike's son, who's father always starting getting bouncy and eager when he was excited. And a thermometer in a medicine cabinet. Of course, where else would it be? She rummaged around, finding it and a bottle of Tylenol, "Are you sick?"

Shaking her head a little, "No, honey, I think your dad is."

The little boy let out a terrified yelp and raced out of the bathroom, sliding down the stairs and straight to Spike's bed. Tyler immediately sprang for the bed, tears in his eyes but he was caught in mid motion. He struggled until he realized who was holding him and he immediately sent up a panicked wail to Buffy, "Make him better!"

Buffy was shocked, having no idea he'd react this way. That didn't mean she hadn't followed after him in his mad dash to get to his father. Then she remembered herself. His mother. Stupid, Buffy, of course he wouldn't handle this well. Spike fidgeted and blearily opened his eyes at his son's distressed tone, jerking a split second later to see the state Tyler was in and tried to get up. Buffy pulled herself together, deciding it was time to take charge for both their sakes, "Spike, get your ass back in bed." Both Spike and Tyler froze, staring at her with wide eyes. She just sent him a look that dared him to continue his quest to free himself from the covers. After a second of consideration he relaxed back on the bed and she calmly handed over the thermometer, "Under the tongue and not a peep."

He took the thermometer and put it in his mouth, mumbling 'peep' as he did it.

"You said a bad word."

Buffy just rolled her eyes, both at the scandalous tone from Tyler and Spike being Spike, and situated the young boy on her hip before finding an empty spot on the edge of Spike's bed. Patiently wiping the tears off his cheeks and giving him a tender smile, "Alright, now honey-..."

"Mom?" Buffy groaned as two mom's chorused together, a split second before the twins popped in the doorway to see what was going. That was her new name now, something she still wasn't used to. Not Buff or Buffster or Slayer but mom. They froze to see their dad with a thermometer in his mouth and Buffy with her 'lecture' face.

Billy grabbed Joyce by the arm, "We'll come back."

They disappeared before Buffy could say anything and she just shook her head before reaffirming her attention on Tyler, "Okay, Tyler, can you look at me sweety?" Slowly those blue eyes looked up at her and she smiled softly, "Honey, your dad's just a little sick. Just a little bug. He'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow."

His lower lip trembled, "Promise?"

Nodding firmly, "Of course. I'm the slayer so I'll just slay those nasty germs."

His little eyes grew round and terrified, little body trembling, "You're a slayer??"

Slanting a glare at Spike who had the grace to look sheepish. It wasn't his fault the other little wolf cubs were terrified of slayers. Blame the little bitches for that one, not him, "Nope. I'm the slayer and there's a big difference. I'm the Sunnydale Slayer and I was here first."

His terror quickly turned into wonder, "You're her?" She blinked in surprise a second before his strong little arms were around her and squeezing tightly. She grunted a bit at his strength.

"Hey, cub." Spike voice was wheezy but still there and Buffy immediately started glaring for not following her instructions. He just calmly handed her the thermometer, showing his accurate temperature while chucking Tyler under the chin, "How 'bout saving some of her ribs, eh?"

The little boy looked sheepish and released her, jumping back and all bounce and energy once more, "Kay. Get better, da." Spike grinned and with a last awed look at Buffy the little boy happily bolted.

Raising an eyebrow, glancing at the thermometer, "I so don't think you should be 103°, Spike."

He sighed softly and relaxed back into a pillow, "Knew it was coming."

Her lip twitched, "Get premonitions of getting sick, now?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe."

Making a face, "Sucks to be you."

Shrugging, "Well, I am a vampire after all." Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes at the horrible pun, "So, doc, will I live?"

She snorted this time and got up. Vampire. Duh, "I'll make you some soup."

He made a face, "No thanks."

She turned and frowned at him, "No? No, as in you're not hungry or as in you just don't do soup...or no as in you don't do my soup. I've gotten better. I've even made roast without the kitchen burning down. I mean, obviously you don't eat cause you're hungry but I've seen you munch when you're bored. Oh, spicy buffalo wings maybe?" He turned slightly green and immediately shook his head. What do you feed a sick vamp? She was hesitant to even suggest it but she decided to ask anyway since he was a vampire, "Sorry. Uh, something on the liquid variety?" And that was all it took. He was out of the bed and in the bathroom and Buffy winced. Right, water it is then.

***

Spike groaned softly, cheek resting on the cool surface. He did not feel good at all. It wasn't fair that he could get sick. It really wasn't. Nifty powers were fine but he had never been good at being sick, even when he'd been human. He always became such a whining poofter. But the soft hand rubbing his back in a comforting manner was nice. After he'd finished 'praying' to the porcelain god he must have dozed off a bit. Her voice was softer than a whisper, which his pounding head was deeply thankful for, "Think you're all done?"

Swallowing, his throat raw, "Hope bloody so."

She made a slightly amused sound before moving her arms under his and wrapping around his torso, "Come on, I'll tuck you back in." He wanted to protest, never liking being fussed over, but he was rather thankful she was holding him up because his legs felt like rubber and his head was throbbing now. Buffy steered him slowly back to bed and tucked him back in and he went without fuss, eyes already closing, "Not yet, you don't."

His voice was halfway between a whine and a croak, "What?"

She chuckled and lightly tapped his nose with her index finger. He slowly opened his eyes to see her offering him a spoon, "Open." He made a face but took the spoonful of whatever it was and closed his eyes again, swallowing with a grimace. It actually wasn't that bad. Within seconds he was asleep.

Buffy quietly put the cap back on the bottle of Tylenol and put it on his night stand, along with a box of Kleenex just in case. Retrieving a glass of tepid water for him, she made sure the blinds were drawn before silently exiting his bedroom. Tyler and Anthony immediately started dancing around her worriedly, not saying anything except to hover. Within moments of them Billy and Joyce were doing their own bit of anxious hovering and as Mrs. Pierce silently put a softly fidgeting Gwyn in her arms, Buffy whimpered.


End file.
